Hiding From The Truth
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest, RoyAl.  The Elrics’ quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love.  But when Ed begins to fear society’s wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,296

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 1

Alphonse jogged down the little cobbled path from their house, his backpack bouncing over his shoulder. It was a beautiful morning, and he breathed in the crisp, cold air. Since the little house he and his brother lived in was so conveniently located near the military base, it was only a hop, skip, and a jump to the gate house, where he didn't even have to flash his dependant ID anymore, but did anyway because it was protocol. The guard at the gatehouse frowned at him, remarking that he wasn't properly dressed for the cold. Alphonse just laughed, hefted his pack on his shoulder, white breath pluming on the almost frigid air. He tossed a wave at the man and continued on, leaving the guard staring wistfully after him.

He slowed down to a brisk trot on the long curving avenue that led past various administrative buildings, and picked up speed on the narrow two-lane street that passed the dorms. He was almost to the library, his destination, but he didn't like how the soldiers would tease him as he jogged past. Why so many men took an unwholesome interest in him, he would never know. But this was the quickest and easiest way to the library. As usual he completely ignored the whistles and calls that his passage seemed to inspire, his neck prickling. Though the men were never crude or mean, for Fullmetal would beat the holy hell out of anyone that taunted his little brother, the invitations to coffee or lunch or come inside and let me show you my latest souvenir from Creta made him decidedly uncomfortable. The looks in the eyes of those men and women made him realize they looked upon him like some sort of succulent morsel. He'd only stopped once, early on, and when the man drew him into his arms and tried to kiss him, he'd fled as if the hounds of hell were after him. Though sensation was something he dearly prized, and often overwhelmed him in the most embarrassing way sometimes, that kiss had harrowed up his soul. It had felt intensely _wrong._ He never stopped for a chat with any of them along the dorm and barracks row again.

But he was quickly past them, and he slowed again to a brisk trot along the store fronts of the commissary and various stores. At last he halted, drawing in deep breaths at the foot of the massive stone steps that led up to the library. Here he rested a moment, enjoying the white clouds of steam that left his mouth as he slowed his breathing and allowed the cold snow laden air cool his overheated body.

"Alphonse Elric!" The stern voice snapped him out of his post run euphoria. "Have you lost your mind?"

He looked up into the dark eyes of Roy Mustang, garbed in a fur lined great coat, his dark hair impeccable as ever.

"Oh, hi, Gen. Mustang!" Al panted softly, "Have you come to the library too?"

"Where is your coat, Alphonse?" Mustang said, ignoring the comment as his eyes traveled over the boy's barely clad body. "Fullmetal is going to have a fit if you get sick."

Al shrugged. "It's too hot for a coat when I run. This sweater is enough."

Mustang's eyes widened. "You _ran _here? From your house? That's almost four miles!"

"Sure. It's great exercise. With Niisan gone so much, I don't get a whole lot. And I love coming here to the library, even if I can't check out books. It so nice and snug and… libraryry…" Al laughed at his own words.

"Libraryry…" Mustang echoed, unable to resist the tug of a smile. The boy's cheeks were deliciously flushed from his exertions, his beautiful honey blond bangs sticking to his lightly perspiring face. His ponytail was in glorious disarray. "Well, come in then, and get out of this cold. You're not running anymore." He took the boy's arm and led him up the steps to the great doors, feeling the heat radiating off him, and repressed a shiver.

At the main desk, Mustang watched him shrug out of his backpack and withdraw several large tomes and lay them on the returns pile. Alphonse had run all that way with that load of books on his back? "I thought you couldn't check out books," he said meditatively.

"Oh, these are Niisan's," he said gaily, watching carefully as each one was checked in.

"Why are you bringing Fullmetal's books back for him?"

"He forgot them this morning, and I knew they were due today, so I brought them." At Mustang's frown, he smiled. "I don't mind. I always like coming here and as I said, the exercise is good for me. When Niisan's home, we can play and sparx, and that keeps me in shape, but when he's not, I get lonely, and tend to get lazy. Especially when he's away on one of his missions." Here Al frowned, remembering when he used to go everywhere with his brother, mission or not. But Ed never let him come on his missions now, deeming them too dangerous. He sighed. "And since Niisan will be leaving tomorrow, I knew he would continue to forget them."

Since Ed had restored Al's body and returned to work in the military, Mustang made it his business to know as much as he could about the boys' lives. He knew for a fact that it was rare for Al to come to the library when Ed was in Central. That was why he was so surprised to see him today, especially in view of the fact that Ed would be leaving for a mission on the morning tomorrow. But when Ed was gone, Al spent almost every day here. He spent all his free time with his brother. The boy must be excruciatingly lonely sometimes.

"Are you staying?" Mustang asked nonchalantly as Al shoulder his now empty backpack on his shoulder.

"No," the boy shook his head, ponytail flying. "I have too much to do. I want to make a special dinner for Niisan tonight. I'll stop at the commissary on my way out and refill my pack with goodies." For a moment, Al's nose prickled and he was dismayed to feel tears in the back of his eyes.

"Let me drive you there, then back home," Mustang offered gently, seeing the boy's distress.

"No, that's ok. I really do need the exercise. I'm starting to get fat, see?" He smoothed his sweater against his belly.

Mustang didn't see any fat whatsoever, and said so.

"Here," Al took the older man's hand and laid it on his stomach, where Mustang could feel the gentle swell of his belly. "Fat. Can't have that. Niisan would be so ashamed of me, and I shudder to think what Teacher would say if she saw this."

Mustang's eyes almost crossed, and he was glad for his greatcoat. Since he first laid eyes on Al, during that amazing transformation, he'd been more than a little fascinated with him. Having his hand on the boy's slim belly was affecting him. He was getting an erection, by all that was sacred.

"You're not fat, Alphonse," was that his voice? He coughed. "Just because you're a little… snuggly, doesn't mean you're fat."

Al's eyes brightened. "I'm snuggly? I guess that's ok. But I can't get too snuggly now, can I? I'll show it to Niisan tonight and see what he thinks. In the meantime, I have got to be getting back." He dropped Mustang's hand and turned away.

"Wait, Alphonse." When the boy turned back with inquiring eyes, Mustang smiled weakly. "Since you're so determined to return on your feet, let me walk with you. I could use a little exercise myself."

At first the boy's eyes lit up with a blaze. Then he sobered. "Won't that be interrupting your work?"

Mustang's heart throbbed gently. The boy really was so terribly lonely. He would have to have a little chat with Fullmetal about this.

"Well, you see, that's the joy about paperwork," Mustang said smoothly, realizing he would die before letting Alphonse run home alone today, "it'll still be there, waiting for me, when I get back. Unfortunately, it's not going anywhere."

Al laughed, his voice sweet and musical and Mustang almost melted. The man had since come to terms with the fact that Alphonse affected him so easily. It was wonderful, glorious feeling. Women seldom moved him anymore, though he dated as much as ever.

"Won't Lt. Hawkeye get mad at you?" Al was suddenly anxious. "I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

Mustang waved a hand. "She's always mad at me for one reason or another. Let me do this. The office is so stuffy, and I'm getting fat too, see?" His hand snaked out, caught the boy's and pressed it to his belly now.

Al turned a lovely shade of rose. He couldn't feel even one ounce of fat on the older man's body, but was too tongue tied to say anything, amazed at the tingling that raced through him. Only with Niisan had his body reacted this way. "O…okay…" he stammered, bewildered.

Vastly pleased with the boy's response, he smiled, and, still holding Al's hand, turned and walked out of the library with him.

On the stairs, the boy tugged his hand free, still blushing.

"What's wrong, Alphonse?" It didn't even occur to Mustang to smirk. He never smirked at Al.

"I don't want you to be in trouble because of me. Niisan never holds my hand in public. Not since we were kids anyway."

Mustang digested that. "But he'll hold your hand when you're not in public?"

Al nodded and smiled. "All the time, when he's home, anyway. He knows how much I like to hold hands. But never in public, like hugging and kissing too. He says he wont let anyone take me away from him."

"He hugs and kisses you in private?" Mustang was enthralled.

Al blushed, and began to look pensive. "Yes. He says people wouldn't understand. That they might think we were doing something wrong. But how can showing love ever be wrong?" He bit his lip. "You… you won't tell, will you? It's not like we are doing anything wrong. But he knows how much I need them."

"I wouldn't dream of saying anything to anyone, Alphonse. I promise." Mustang was watching the boy keenly as they walked. "So, do you like what he does? It doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh, yes, I _love _it when he holds me tight and kisses me for so long. It feels so good to feel it now. And it feels so different now that we're not kids anymore. Now, when we do that, I get so light headed and my tummy flutters, and I _ache, _which is really strange. I never used to ache when we did that before. But it's a really good kind of ache, not the hurtful kind. And then Niisan gets all red faced and laughs and lets go of me until we both calm down." The boy was silent a moment, thoughtful.

Mustang held his breath, waiting to see what the boy would say next.

"It's something we've always done, even when we were kids; hugging and kissing forever and holding hands. Always. Even when I was armor, except it was Niisan doing all the kissing then, I couldn't anymore. When I got my body back, of course we started it again. But then, Niisan got strange, and started pushing me away. I didn't understand. What was so wrong? We've always done it. But it seemed to embarrass him for some reason. Of course, I didn't let him see how that hurt my feelings. But he carefully explained to me that we weren't kids anymore, and that it wasn't really the proper thing to do now. And I guess he was right. You have to grow up sometime. So we stopped for a while. But that seemed to make Niisan even more sad. Sometimes I would hear him crying at night, in the bathroom, and saying my name. It would make me cry too. Then one night, he climbed into my bed and held me so tight. He cried into my neck, telling me he was sorry, but he couldn't take it anymore. And then he kissed me, and it was wonderful! I was so happy. And then he showed me new ways of hugging and kissing, and it hurt at first, but at the end… it was heavenly. I never knew hugging and kissing could be so messy!" And he laughed softly.

Then he sighed. "But the next morning, he cried again, and begged my forgiveness. For what? For loving me? Now, we just hug and kiss again, until Niisan makes me stop. I wish he wouldn't. I liked that new way very much. I know he did too, and wants to again. I can see it in his eyes, feel it in his kisses, hear it in his voice. I just don't understand why we have to stop. I don't care that we're brothers. I love him and I know he loves me too. He says the world won't understand, that they would take me away from him. That terrifies me. I can't live without my Niisan. So I listen to him, and I stop. He says when I turn seventeen, it won't matter anymore, because then no one will be able to take me away from him. But two years! It seems forever. Oh, here we are."

Mustang blinked, shaken abruptly out of his fascination with Al's tale. They had arrived at the commissary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,439

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 2

Mustang remained silent as Al shopped in the commissary, stunned. Fullmetal had fucked his brother. And he was amazed that Al had even said one tenth to him of what he had. Surely the boy couldn't be that naïve, that innocent, not to realize that when Ed gave his brother the new ways of hugging and kissing, so messy, that he was having sex with him. But he looked down into Al's clear luminous bronze eyes and wondered. Al had been locked into that armor when he was only ten. Already the two of them had crossed the line obviously, if they were hugging and kissing forever and holding hands privately then. And once in armor, Al had lost all ability to feel. He'd completely by passed puberty and all the little quirks that went with it. And through it all, Ed had kept hugging and kissing forever and holding his hand. And through those years, when Al should have been coming to terms with the changes in his own body, learning about life and love and sexual passion, he'd been too busy fighting and watching people die around him, and struggling so hard. And now that he had his body back, he'd been thrust, all unknowing into the body of an almost adult, with raging hormones and confusing emotions. But Ed had come to terms with his own body during that time, and afterwards, he knew what was happening. And had tried to put a stop to things without hurting his brother's feelings even more. He wondered what it had been like for Ed, having Alphonse swarming all over his body, hot and excited and not understanding at all what was happening, but loving it so much because at last he was feeling something. Ed had never really been good at denying his little brother something that really mattered. Al had said he'd tried not to let his brother know how stopping the pleasure had hurt his feelings, but Al's eyes were large and clear windows to his sweet and pure soul. There was no way he could have hidden that from his brother. Mustang knew that when Al turned those sweetly begging eyes his way, Roy caved like a piece of tissue paper. And Edward was in love with his brother. That much was obvious from Al's tale. Edward had always been in love with Al. And was struggling so hard to do the right thing, even in the face of his beloved brother's wants. Even in the face of knowing his brother was in love with him too.

After Al stowed his purchases away, they continued on in companionable silence, but Mustang was thinking furiously. It was a long walk to Al's house, but Mustang had a lot to think about. When they passed the dorms, and Al almost shrank to his side, he was surprised.

"What's wrong, Alphonse?" He asked.

"This is the part I don't like," the boy said softly. "The men and women here are always trying to touch me, entice me inside. But since that first time, when that one soldier tried to kiss me, I never stop to talk to anyone here anymore."

At Mustang's heated frown, he hastened on. "Oh, they're not mean to me, but I don't want them to touch me like that. I don't like it when others touch me that way. It makes me uncomfortable."

"But your brother touching you doesn't." It was a statement, not a question.

"Oh, no. I love his touches, his kisses, his body. He's the only one I let touch me that way. There are not many I would let do that to me, what Niisan did." The boy drew a deep breath when they were past, not surprised that he had gone by unmolested. The General was with him, after all.

Mustang frowned. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Alphonse? When I touch you?"

"Oh, no. I like your touches. Almost as much as Niisan's. You are one of the few I would let touch me the way he does." Al's cheeks were pink, and he smiled up at the older man.

Mustang swallowed. Alphonse would let him touch him? Kiss him? Thrust his hard cock into his warm and succulent little body? The man shuddered, wanting nothing more than to do exactly that. But Fullmetal would kill him if he did. Of that he had no doubt. Suddenly, he put his hand on the boy's arm, halting their progress.

Al looked up. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Alphonse," and the man's voice was implacable.

"But we are talking," Al protested.

"Privately." And without further ado, Mustang steered Al into the main admin building, where he commandeered a very private conference room used for sensitive meetings, where he knew what he was about to stay to Alphonse would really just be between the two of them.

"Are you mad at me, sir? Because of what I said about liking you?" The boy was hesitant.

"No, Alphonse, not at all. But there are some questions I need to ask you."

Al nodded slowly, his face pale.

"Have you told _anyone else_ about what you and your brother do and have done when you're alone?"

Al shook his head. "Just you, sir."

"I think, as things are, that you should call me Roy when we're alone, okay? Now, why did you tell me?"

Alphonse gave him a sweet and wistful smile. "Because I know you love Niisan the way I do. I know you would never do anything to hurt him or me." At the look of stunned amazement on the older man's face, Al squirmed, blushed and went on. "Now that I'm not armor anymore, I realized something. You used to look at Niisan the way he looks at me. I know you want to do to him what he did and does to me. Or rather, you used to. I must admit that I haven't seen that look on your face when you watch him since I got my body back, but I know you still love him. And you like me. You know how terribly unhappy we would be if we were separated. You did everything you could to make this happen… me getting my body back. I know you wouldn't tear us apart now. If you had, you could have, years ago, and done it easily."

Mustang was floored. Al remembered, and recognized the lust the man had thought he'd kept so carefully hidden. But Al was an astute young thing, always had been, in most circumstances. Mustang realized that the reason Al didn't see longing on his face when he looked at Fullmetal anymore was because he'd found someone else to yearn for. Alphonse himself, but the boy was so self-effacing he never noticed that Mustang had switched his desires from Ed to himself.

"Good. Do not tell _anyone else, _no matter how much you trust them. In all honesty, you should not have told me. Ed's right. The world will not understand. You do realize, don't you, that incest, loving someone you're closely related to, is as big a taboo in its own way as human transmutation? And that… when Edward showed that new way of loving, that hurt you at first, but ended in exquisite, messy pleasure, that he was having sex with you?"

"Sex? I thought you could only have sex with a girl!" All exclaimed, his face pink.

Despite their privacy, Mustang lowered his voice. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that new way of hugging and kissing? The one that hurt you at first, but then ended in a heavenly mess? Edward put himself in your body, didn't he? And I'm not talking about your mouth either. Am I wrong?"

Al's delicate flush turned to a deep red blush. "No," he whispered. "You're not wrong. He did. Do… we disgust you now? Do I? Because I like it so much and want to do it again?"

Mustang gently picked up one of Al's hands and found it trembling. Unable to help himself, he tenderly kissed the boy's fingertips, smiling to hear Al's indrawn breath. "No, Alphonse, you don't disgust me. Never. But rest assured, you _did _have sex with your brother. In consensual sex between two males, there is some debate about what exactly defines copulation between the two. It's a storm that will probably never be solved. But the minute Edward put his penis in your mouth, or your rectum, penetration occurred, and that defines sexual intercourse by anyone's definition. The moment Edward penetrated you, he became your lover."

"I see," Alphonse was smiling, obviously pleased to think that he and Ed were lovers. "So is that why he wont let me use my mouth on him anymore? No, that can't be. Sometimes he takes me into his mouth, until the world explodes in such beautiful colors. Oh… Oh my…" Al was suddenly flushed, gripping the table until his fingers turned white. It was easy to see that the memory was exciting him.

"So, Edward won't have sex with you _that way,_ but he will with his mouth? It's still intercourse. Penetration occurs."

Al coughed. "He only does that to calm me down when I get too high from his kisses. He says he can't bear to see me 'burn'. And he's right. It's like I am burning with the most delicious fever. I get all flushed and hot and I just can't help wiggling because it's so intense. I try not to get that hot, or at least to not let him see that I am. He gets so angry with himself because he didn't stop kissing and touching me soon enough. He blames himself for my 'fevers'. When that happens, he takes me in his mouth, but afterwards he won't touch or kiss me, sometimes for days. He says he's stupid for making me burn so hot for him. That he has no right to touch and kiss me like that. No right to make me burn so for him. How utterly foolish, don't you think? He has every right. Doesn't he know I belong to him?"

Mustang clenched the hand that wasn't holding Al's and lowered his eyes. It was agonizing to visualize Al 'flushed and hot and wiggling' with intense desire. If he were Ed, he would fuck Al, over and over again, until neither of them could move. He had no idea how Ed managed to resist, loving his little brother like he did.

"But eventually he does touch and kiss you again, doesn't he?" Mustang asked, trying to keep his own desire out of his voice.

"No."

Mustang looked up sharply. Al sounded suddenly… lost, and his hand began to tremble again in the older man's.

"I kiss and touch him until he sighs and finally responds. I… I didn't realize… didn't see…"

Mustang was horrified to see tears well up in the boy's beautiful eyes. "Alphonse…"

"Talking to you now, I finally hear what I'm saying. He doesn't want any of this with me, does he? He doesn't want me like that. He just can't bear to see me… burn. He doesn't want me. I've been… forcing myself on him. Oh, God!"

The sudden shame that filled the boy's eyes and face was so demoralizing to see that Mustang had to look away for a moment.

There was a long and painful silence while Mustang struggled to find the right words. To hear Al's tale now, it _did _sound as if Ed, despite his own long-standing desire for Al, didn't want a sexual relationship with his little brother. Though the older Elric could and did say no to himself, he couldn't to Al. From the gist of the younger boy's story, Ed struggled against incest, but loved Al too much to stick to his guns. Ed wanted Al, was horrified by it, tried to stop it, but couldn't refuse his little brother's desires.

Al swallowed audibly, bringing Mustang back to the here and now. "You… you won't say anything to Niisan about this, will you? I'm so… ashamed of myself. I never thought… I didn't realize I was capable of… rape." The boy's breathing was frantic, and goose bumps raced over his skin as he began to shiver in horror. There was a sudden brittle fragility to the boy now, as if he would shatter in a soft breeze.

"No, I won't, Alphonse. But you should. Don't let this fester in your heart. And please don't think of it as… rape. Ed wouldn't want you to."

Al nodded slowly, his face chalk white and his eyes huge with shame. "I… I'm actually glad that Niisan's leaving now. I c…can't believe it…" He shivered once more, then managed to control himself by some Herculean effort. "I need to go home now. Dinner won't cook itself." But the underlying strain in the boy's voice was painfully clear.

Suddenly Mustang wished none of this had come up. The Elric's lives were about to radically change, and not for the better, he thought. Whatever Ed's true feelings about the relationship he had with his brother, the boys would have worked things out on their own. Now, thanks to Mustang's curious interference, Al was experiencing intense shame with himself. Somehow, Mustang knew that the boy would never touch his brother again, and likely would never be able to look in Ed's eyes anymore.

The silence between them was no longer companionable anymore, as they continued their journey back to the Elric residence. Once at the little house, Al dully asked Mustang if he wanted to use the phone to call for a car to take him back to HQ, but Mustang softly declined. He needed more time to think than a quick ride would allow. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to leave Al alone in his current frame of mind. The offer to stay was gently refused.

"Alphonse, listen to me," Mustang said softly, catching the boy's chin and forcing him to look in his eyes. "I care very much for you. Don't do anything rash. If you get scared, or confused; if you want to talk or just get away for a while, come see me first. Okay?" When the boy simply looked away, the man filled his voice with a commanding tone. "Promise me, Alphonse."

"I promise," Al whispered softly.

Mustang felt a little reassured, for Al's word was his bond, and was very important to him. But despite this, the man walked away with many grave misgivings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,550

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 3

Ed was tired when he finally got home. Tired and a little confused. After lunch, Mustang had behaved very strangely. The man kept looking at him oddly, as if wanting to say something, but he never did. And not once did the man tease him about anything. In fact, when Breda started in on him about his height, Mustang sharply reprimanded the man. Things felt very weird.

But when Ed came in the house and smelled the succulent roast his brother was preparing, he smiled in relief. Home at last. He was looking forward to a delicious meal, some tender kisses and caresses on the couch, and a good night's sleep. But in the bathroom, washing his hands, he belatedly remembered that he was leaving tomorrow morning and could be gone for a month or more and barely suppressed a groan of dismay. Al would never be satisfied with just a few kisses now. His emotional brother would definitely heat up quickly, and Ed would be forced to use his mouth to calm him down again. He just knew it.

How he wished he'd never, ever began kissing his little brother, and definitely wished he hadn't lost his head and made love to him that one time. Then he wouldn't have to be dealing with the ramifications of their long time love affair now, when it really mattered. Ed hated having to turn Al down, hated having to go back on his word because Al would get so hot and bothered now that he had a body again. He always felt angry and disgusted with himself afterwards. He was the one that started everything so long ago, not Al. And he was the one that continued it, even after Al had lost his body. He was the one that let it go on and become even more intense when Al got it back. It was all his fault.

Making love with Al, no matter how glorious and wonderful, was terribly risky now. If they came and took his little brother away from him, he wouldn't be able to bear it. Still being underaged himself was dangerous enough. Those that watched over the welfare of children were only held at bay by his certification. If news that he gave his little brother passionate kisses ever got out, much less what really went on between them now, they would snatch Al away from him so quickly his head would spin. They'd yank his watch, his certification, his title, everything, and send him to a boy's home for the next year. And he would lose the only thing that really mattered to him; Alphonse. Two more years… Just two more years and everything would be fine. As soon as Al turned seventeen, no one would be able to touch either of them, and he would give his brother so much passion and pleasure that the boy would drown in it. They just had to hold on until then. If only he could make Al understand that.

Al was very quiet during dinner. Ed kept expecting to hear his brother fuss over his imminent departure, but none came. And he did not miss that Al seemed to be having a hard time meeting his eyes.

"You okay, Al?" he asked, bracing himself for a grieving tirade about his mission tomorrow.

"I'm fine, Niisan," Al said softly, staring at his plate as he pushed his food around. "Just wondering what I should make for your goodie bag for tomorrow."

_Here it comes._

"Do you have any preferences?" Al asked, now cutting his roast into tiny little bits and mixing it in with everything else.

"No, anything will be fine," Ed gold brows peaked. _Now?_

"Okay, I'll surprise you then." Al suddenly got up. "Well, your train leaves early tomorrow morning. I'd better get started." And without another word, Al picked up his plate and hastened into the kitchen.

Ed was left there, surprised and confused. He suddenly realized that Al hadn't eaten one single bite of his dinner. This was not really surprising in itself. Unlike Ed, whose voracious appetite didn't give a damn about emotional turmoil, his little brother never could eat when in distress. What was surprising was that there had been no forlorn looks, no teary eyes, no soft begging for Ed to stay or take Al with him. Nothing.

In fact, Al hadn't said much of anything at all, and had looked at him even less. This was rather foreboding. Al was no good at bottling things up. Ed had the sinking sensation that at some point in the very near future, either tonight or tomorrow morning, he would be treated to a rare but scarifying grief tantrum by Al. That depressed him. He hated to leave his brother in such a state. Why, oh why couldn't he have just kept his hands off his brother? Then he wouldn't have this to look forward to. With a sigh, he got up, and carried his empty plate into the kitchen, where he found Al mixing something sweet in a great big bowl.

"Just put it in the sink, Niisan. I'll do the dishes shortly. Why don't you take a nice hot relaxing bath and get ready for bed? You have to get up awful early tomorrow morning and you know you're not a morning person at all. I promise I'll have lots of coffee ready for you. Okay?" Al's voice was distant, and he kept his eyes on his task.

Ed did as he was bid, setting the plate in the sink, feeling torn by relief and dismay. On one hand, he did like to kiss and hold his brother, but just never could stop before Al got all worked up. On the other, it meant that he didn't have to deal with any sour discussions tonight. But tomorrow… with a resigned sigh he couldn't quite stanch, he gave Al a weak smile. "Okay, I'll do that. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, sure, Niisan. Just as soon as I'm done here."

Ed went to his room, packed his suitcase, and took a nice long hot bath. Then he lay in his bed, warm and cozy and very sleepy. He tried to stay awake for Al, knowing his brother would want some sort of affection before retiring; he always did. He just hoped he wasn't too sleepy to let things get too out of hand. It would be very nice if he didn't have to suck Al off. Very nice indeed.

…………………

Before he knew it, Al was gently shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up, Niisan. Here, some coffee for you." Al kept up the gentle shaking until Ed finally stirred with a groan and sat up groggily. He reached blindly for the coffee and began to sip it carefully even before he was fully awake. He blinked drowsily, and realized dawn was just breaking outside the window, and that Al had left the room again. He lowered his cup in surprise. Glancing over at his brother's bed, it looked exactly as it had the night before. Had Al even slept in it at all? Of course, as neat as his brother was, it was entirely possible he'd tossed the covers about all night and made the bed as fresh as a daisy as soon as he got up. It's not like Ed ever heard the alarm clock unless Al wasn't around to turn it off eventually. But… Al had never come and woken him for their nightly kisses.

Ed got up, feeling no little relief. As nice as necking with his brother was, it brought too much trouble, forcing Ed to do things he'd rather not right now. He would remember to give Al a quick but thorough kiss before they left the house. At least Al respected his desire to keep their intimacy behind closed doors. If he waited until just before they left for the train station, there wouldn't be enough time for Al to get all hot and bothered and have to have Ed do what he'd rather not.

But the kiss never came. By the time Ed finally finished his coffee, got up and washed his face and brushed his hair and teeth, and got dressed for the coming day, when he came down the stairs with his suitcase, Al was already waiting out on the front doorstep, dressed in his coat and boots. And for the first time, Ed felt chagrin. No kisses at all? None? Suddenly, he became very uneasy.

"Al, are you alright?" He asked his brother as he locked the door and they began the journey to the train station less than two miles away.

"I'm fine, Niisan," Al said with a quiet smile. "I just got to sleep later than I expected last night." He handed Ed a well packed, sweet smelling goodie bag. "Here, for your trip."

Ed was not mollified. Something was very wrong with his brother. A long and tense silence fell between them as they walked quickly for the station. Finally, Ed couldn't take it anymore. "Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine, really. I… I… I just did a lot of thinking last night. And… and I owe you… god, I owe you so much, but an apology is all I can give you right now."

Ed slowed down, but Al didn't, forcing the older boy to trot to catch up. "An apology? For last night? Oh, that's okay, Al. We can have some kisses and cuddles just as soon as I get back. Really. It's fine."

Some imperceptible movement on Al's part made him think that he had really said the wrong thing.

"It's… That's what I need to apologize for, Niisan. Like I said, I've been thinking, and I… well… I realize… Damn." Al coughed, his sudden use of the swear word filling Ed with greater unease. "I'm so sorry, Niisan," Al's voice was low and soft and filled with… shame? "I never realized what I was doing. You tried to tell me again and again, but I didn't listen. And I realized I've been doing something terrible. I've been…" A loud swallow. "I've been forcing myself on you. God, Niisan, forgive me. I never thought…. I just didn't realize… Well, I do now. I know you don't want me that way. I'm sorry for m… m… making you touch me like that. Making you k… kiss me. Sorry f… for everything. Forgive me, please. I swear… I swear it won't happen again." Al gave an angry gasp and raked the back of his hand across his welling eyes. He'd sworn he wouldn't cry. Sworn he would be strong and steady and true, like Ed was.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks, appalled by his brother's words. "What the hell…" But Al didn't. He kept going, red eyes on the ground as his footsteps rapidly ate up the short distance between them and the station. "Al… wait…" He ran to catch up, grabbing his brother's arm and forcing him to stop, to turn towards him, but Al never looked up. "Al, look at me. Where is this all coming from?" Ed was stunned and bewildered, and more than a little shaken. Less than twenty four hours ago, Al couldn't wait to jump into his arms, kiss his lips, and sigh with pleasure. Now he was swearing he wouldn't do any of that any more? "What happened?"

"I've just been thinking, that's all, Niisan." Now that Al had gotten the worst, his confession, out of the way, he began to recover a little of his composure. "Come on, you'll miss your train."

"Fuck the train. Al, look at me. Why now?"

Finally, Al looked up at him. "Why not now? It's about time I realized what I've been doing to you all this time. And after everything you've done for me too. I'm so sorry, Niisan."

"But, Al," Ed floundered for a moment. "It's not been like that. You haven't been forcing yourself on me. Really."

Al looked away, over the snow covered hills. "Then you're saying you like it when I get all excited and you have to… to… That you want to do it more? That you're glad we're lovers? Do you mean that you don't wish you'd never kissed and touched me in the first place? That you don't regret having sex with me that one night? That you like having to suck my dick when I get too high and begin to burn for you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Al's voice was low, filled with shame and regret.

Ed swallowed painfully, hearing his own thoughts echoed uncannily by his little brother. What, was Al a mind reader now? "No," he whispered reluctantly. Al deserved the truth from him, no matter what. And perhaps as painful as this was now, it was a good thing. In two years, he could reclaim his brother's body and heart once more. Nothing would stop him then. But for now, since Al was so easily excitable, it was better they completely stopped their little affair. "But you never forced me, Al. Never ever." Despite his reassurance, his words rang false. They both knew that if Al could control himself better, Ed wouldn't feel such regret and dismay at what he felt he had to do for his little brother to ease his fevered body. "And it would only be just for now, Al. When you're seventeen…"

Al patted Ed's hand awkwardly. "Let time take care of itself, okay, Niisan? Now we're gonna have to run if you don't want to miss your train." Seizing Ed's suitcase, Al began to sprint the last few meters. Ed was, perforce, forced to follow him quickly. And found they'd barely made it in time. Ed grabbed his waiting ticket at the counter, and turned at the stairs, strangers flowing around them like water around a boulder in the river. Their eyes met for a moment, and Ed suddenly had a terrible feeling. He felt as if something precious was slipping through his fingers like quick silver. But before he could say anything, Al threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and Ed felt his brother shivering almost violently.

"Be careful. Please be careful, Niisan. You know I love you and can't live without you. Come back safe. I love you. Goodbye." And then with a soft gasp, Al released him, and before Ed could respond, his brother sank back into the flow and eddy of embarking travelers.

"Al... wait… Al…" But Al was being carried further away, and the sheer press of the people where pushing him up onto the train. It seemed the more he struggled against the flow, the quicker it carried him away from his brother. Then he was stumbling, the stairs to the train suddenly underfoot. Grimly he handed the conductor his ticked to be punched. There was nothing he could do right now. But he had the strongest urge to run back off the train, and as it pulled away, he felt that feeling grow stronger; that with every mile the train put between him and Al, something was irretrievably being lost, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,519

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 4

As soon as Al had broken free of his brother, he'd left as quickly as possible. Climbing the hill just outside the station, he stood there, watching the train pull away with his brother, and knew he'd just lost everything he ever loved. Finally alone, his strength drained away, and he gasped and sobbed, eyes so filled with tears he could barely see the train snaking away. When it was finally gone, so quickly, his legs gave out and he sank to the cold and frost bitten grass.

"Alphonse." Warm arms suddenly surrounded him.

Al knew that scent, that voice. "G... general M… mustang…" he stammered, barely able to speak through his tears, "I d…did it. I t…talked to him. I told him I was s… s… sorry. I did it…."

"Oh, Alphonse," Mustang sighed softly, his knees against the frozen ground, and he didn't care. He wrapped his greatcoat around Al too, and simply held him, stroking his honey blond hair until his ponytail was a mess, and his shuddering sobs had faded to hiccups.

"I told him I was sorry," Al went on, now that he'd ceased to cry so hard. "I swore to him that it would never happen again. And he was glad. Oh, he didn't say that, but I could see the relief in his eyes. God. What have I become?" And he bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood.

Mustang gave a soft cry of dismay, and whipped out his handkerchief and dabbed at the boy's bleeding lip.

Al batted it away. "He said it was only for now, but when I turn seventeen… well, I told him to not worry. I knew he was just saying that to ease my heart. Loving me to the end. How typical of him. Gives me everything, even his body, no matter what he might want. Well, those days are over."

Al stood up so suddenly; Mustang almost fell on his rear. "I need to go home, wash my face, and change my clothes." The boy began walking away at a faltering pace that obviously meant to be brisk. "I'm going to get a job, fix up the house, and when Niisan come homes again, I won't touch him. I'll make everything right between us."

Mustang hurried to catch up, walking beside him, and taking careful inventory of the boy out of the corner of his eye. Al was pale as death, his eyes reddened and hair dull. And he wasn't walking all that steadily. He looked so tired, and worn out. Had he slept at all last night? Somehow the man doubted it.

Suddenly, Al stopped dead and turned, his eyes filled with apprehension and his hand gripped Mustang's sleeve weakly. "S… sir? I feel funny. I feel…" And the boy's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he dropped like a stone. Mustang cursed as he barely caught him in time.

……………………………

Al came awake slowly, feeling sluggish and lethargic, something he seldom experienced. The pillow beneath his head was thick and fluffy and very comfortable, and the cool slick sensation of the sheets below his body was different than normal. And he was surrounded by the unmistakable scent of General Mustang, instead of Ed. He blinked his eyes and opened them slowly, a strange and very opulent room swimming into focus. Darkly paneled walls, heavy blue silk draperies covering what looked like an enormous window, the soft glow of a rose lamp on the cherry wood nightstand next to the far side of the bed. The one on the side he was laying was unlit. The bed was huge, four tall engraved newel posts, a thick blue satin quilt over a powder yellow fuzzy blanket, and he was laying between crisp white silk sheets. Across from him stood a massive roll top desk, the lid rolled back and papers littered its work surface. Sitting up shakily, for he still felt very dizzy and light headed, he saw the tall and broad armoire against the other wall. Where was he, and why was he here?

Then memory rushed over him, and he cringed. Ed was gone on his mission, and AL had lost everything dear to him. Even when Ed returned, and Al finally behaved towards him as a brother should, how could Ed ever forgive him for what he'd been doing to him since Al got his body back? Drawing in a shuddering breath, Al swiped at his leaking eyes with shaking fingertips. It was then that he noticed he was dressed in an oversized white short-sleeved shirt, his own shorts below them. With a gasp he fisted the front of the strange shirt that smelled so much like Roy Mustang. Strangely enough, the smell comforted him a little, even as the knowledge that Mustang knew what Al had become filled him with even more shame.

"Good, you're finally awake," Mustang's voice came from the foot of the bed.

With a squeak, Al's eyes darted towards him, seeing the man rising from an overstuffed chair by the door. The man was no longer dressed in his military blues, but wore a long sleeved white shirt and black slacks. Al didn't remember ever seeing the man dressed so casually before.

"S…sir? Where am I? The last thing I remember was walking away from the station, and…"

"You passed out, Alphonse," Mustang said softly, sitting on the side of the bed and lightly touching his hair. "And you've been asleep for over a day. I'm taking it you didn't sleep at all night before last, did you? And when was the last time you ate?"

"The night before the night before Ed left," Al whispered, gripping the front of his own strange shirt even more tightly.

"I thought as much. Ok, can you get up? You need to eat before you really get sick."

"I've been asleep for over a day?" Al was appalled. Obviously he was at the general's house. "I have to get up! I have to get a job and figure out what I'm going to do for…"

"Not today, you're not," Mustang said implacably. "Other than the getting up part. As you may have guessed, I brought you to my house. And here you will stay until I am assured that you will take better care of yourself. I know you've been running yourself ragged cooking and cleaning and running errands for your brother. For the next two or three days, you will do absolutely nothing that even remotely resembles work. You are going to rest and relax and have a little vacation. After that, I can help you with a job." When the boy opened his mouth to protest, Mustang held up his hand warningly. "Don't make me get all official here. You're fifteen years old and I'm not about to have you stay for days and weeks and sometimes months alone in that little house. You will stay here until your brother gets back. I've made arrangements for the newspaper and the mail to be forwarded here, and that things will be taken care of there while you're here. Please do not argue about this with me, Alphonse. My mind in quite made up. You passing out is proof that you haven't been taking care of yourself properly. So I will do that for you until you start doing it for yourself."

"O…okay, sir," Al said softly, hugging his knees now. Al was a submissive little soul in certain aspects, and he thrived under the control of a strong hand. It was why he and Ed got along so well together, because Ed had the strength to rule over him like the younger boy craved. But he was to find over the next few days that Ed's strength had no real direction, now that their quest was over. Ed's strength had been sporadic and ungoverned. And the firm hand that Al had needed in bed had been lost in Ed's inability to take a stand; either take his brother as his lover, or not. Which was why the relationship between the brothers had gone so sadly awry. Mustang's strength, however, was not ungoverned. It was firm, reliable, inflexible when it came to Al's well being. And despite the boy's embarrassment, shame and grief, he found himself opening to the man like a flower to the sun.

So Al got up out of the bed with shaky legs, allowed Mustang to steady him, and slipped on the robe, likewise oversized, that the man held out to him. He followed Mustang out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the breakfast room, where he was soon served a delicious fluffy omelet, a small but tender steak, and fried potatoes. The meal was even made more delectable by the fact he didn't have to cook it himself. Mustang ate as well, and made sure the boy ate every bite of his meal, and drank down both a glass of milk and of orange juice. Al, unlike Ed, was not used to eating so much at one time, and could barely move after breakfast. He patted his food-swollen stomach and groaned.

"I told you I was getting fat already." Forgetting his grief for a moment, Al gave Mustang an aggrieved look. "Are you trying to fatten me up before you cook me, like in that children's fable?" With a grunt, Al got up. "I am probably too tough and stringy."

Mustang smirked, for the very first time, but it was a very different expression than the one he gave Ed. "Unlikely. I'm positive you would be tender and flavorful like a veal cutlet." And Al couldn't help but laugh.

They went into the study, where Mustang engaged the boy's mind in several games of chess. Al had played it a few times while in armor. There had been really not much open to him in that form, but he'd never played against Mustang before. The general was a blood thirsty, cut throat opponent and Al was hard pressed to win any of the games. And when the man finally put the board and pieces away, Al was shocked to see the sun was beginning to set. Even though he knew he'd woken in the afternoon, he was surprised the rest of the day had fled so quickly. And even more surprised to find that he was yawning. Again!

While Mustang went to check on dinner, Al curled up in a great big comfortable chair by the bay window, watching the reds of the sunset reflecting off the snow. And his pain caught up to him with a vengeance. His heart faltered as he remembered his sin.

When the man brought in two trays with baked potatoes, steaming peas and carrots, and pork chops, Al looked at his own with distaste. His eyes were red, but dry, and the man knew that the boy was grieving again.

"I know you're unhappy, Alphonse," he said softly, "and because of that you're not hungry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you at least eat a little of it. You will make yourself sick, and that would not make your brother happy, and you know it."

Al realized that Mustang was using Ed as a weapon and thought that it was dirty pool. But it was undeniable, so he choked down most of his meal, and satisfied the man's demands to eat.

While Mustang took the trays away again, Al struggled against his pain. He'd done so well, just before dinner. He'd not allowed the tears to fall, but now, staring out over the moonlit snow, he felt his resolve crumbling. He lowered his head and gave a soft choked cry. When he hurt like he was now, he felt he couldn't live with the shame of what he'd done to his brother, what he'd become. And when he thought about that, he was helpless to stop the tears.

Thus, when Mustang returned, he found the boy weeping so softly, so brokenly, and his heart cracked. Without a word, the man picked him up and carried him gently back to the bedroom. By the time he laid Al down on his big bed, the boy had finally stopped crying, and was clutching the front of Mustang's shirt desperately.

"Sir… don't go. Please. I… I don't want to be alone right now." In truth, Al was a little afraid of what he might do right now. He was so ashamed, so lost, so in pain that he feared he might do something stupid. And he dimly remembered his promise to the man; that before he did anything rash, come see him. Well, he was afraid that time had come. "I'm… scared…"

Mustang, looking down at the self-recrimination in the boy's eyes, understood, and felt a little scared himself. Alphonse had become so precious to him since the day Ed brought the boy's body back from beyond the gate in the living room downstairs. And he knew that if Al did something rash, he would never be able to live with himself afterwards. So he smiled and nodded, pulled off Al's robe and tucked the boy under the quilt. He kicked off his own shoes and climbed into the bed with him, holding the boy tightly against his body as once more Al was wracked with grief and pain and shame. Al was so tense, he sobbed and gasped and moaned so brokenly, clutched at Mustang with such desperation, that the man was afraid he would make himself sick with grief. He pet the boy's hair, kissed his wet and trembling mouth softly, and said the only thing he could think of. "I love you. Alphonse, I love you."

Al gave a great and shuddering gasp, choked back a sob, and then gave a long soft sigh as that young, tightly strung body suddenly relaxed and went limp in the man's arms. One final whimper, and then Al began to breath noisily as his terrible sobbing passed. Mustang continued to stroke his hair, reaching into his pants pocket for one of his gloves and then tenderly dried the boy's face. Al stared up at him, eyes huge and luminous in the moonlight, his breathing finally soft and even. When he opened his mouth, Mustang simply smiled tenderly, shook his head and laid a finger on the boy's mouth. Then he gave him another very soft, very light kiss, and tucked him closer to his body, breathing deeply and silently encouraging Al to do the same. Al's fingers finally relaxed their death grip on the back of the man's shirt, and he gave a hesitant stroke across that broad back. Then he gave one last quivering sigh, and soon was breathing softly in time with Mustang. The man held himself in check as he felt the boy sinking slowly into sleep.

"I love you." He whispered one last time, looking down into the slumbering beautiful face. And was stunned to realize he meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst, Lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,271

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 5

When Al woke the next morning, Mustang was still holding him. But now he was wearing a pair of pajama's, stiff with newness. At some point, the man had obviously gotten up and changed, and Al hadn't even stirred. He remembered his actions the night before, begging the man to stay with him, then sobbing all over him. Embarrassment and shame flooded him all over again. Once more he was forcing himself on someone.

"Stop that." Mustang said, no trace of sleepiness in his voice as he tightened his arms around the boy. "Right now."

"But…"

"A fact seems to have escaped you, Alphonse. This is _my _bedroom, _my _bed. And _I _put you here."

"Your…"

"Yes. Mine. And I wanted you here, knowing full well what was going to happen. I wanted it to happen. So get that damned look off your face." Mustang wondered if Al remembered the last words he spoke to him. A delicate blush across the boy's face made him think that maybe he did.

Al awkwardly stroked his fingers across the stiff new fabric of Mustang's pajamas and his fingers snagged on something white and crisp. Curious fingers touched and felt the shape of a small piece of light cardboard in the breast pocket. Lifting his head, Al examined the little tag tied to a string and looped around the button of the pocket. "You paid twenty five dollars and seventy five cents for a pair of pajamas?" The boy's voice was incredulous. "This is brand new. You've never worn it before."

Mustang actually blushed. "I don't usually wear pajamas. This was something I bought for traveling."

"What do you usually wear? A shirt and shorts like me? Why didn't you put those on?" With a deft yank, Al snapped the string and laid the tag on the nightstand over Mustang's shoulder.

The blush refused to fade, and Mustang wondered dimly when the last time he actually blushed happened. Too long ago to remember. "I don't usually wear anything when I sleep."

"So you've changed your sleeping habits for me?" That made Al frown, and think he was disrupting the general's life even more.

"Alphonse, if I laid in bed with you wearing nothing, I promise you, what your brother did would have nothing on what I would do to you." The blush faded as the man stared intently down at him.

Despite his own heated blush, Al arched a brow in polite disbelief. "Forgive me, sir, but I fail to see that you would have such lax discipline as to be overcome just because you're laying in bed with a skinny little boy."

"A skinny little boy, did you say?" Mustang's voice was dangerously soft. "First of all, Alphonse, you're not a little boy. You're fifteen. And you're not skinny. You are the sweetest, slimmest, most delectable creature in existence. You are beautiful, and you make my heart race. In fact, you made my skin flush and you make me get hot and it's taking everything I have not to wiggle against you. You make me burn with a most delicious fever."

Al gasped to hear his own words brush so sensually against his cheek with the caress of the man's warm breath.

"I meant what I said last night, Alphonse. I love you. I've been in love with you for some time. And because I am, I'm being good. You are hurt and vulnerable right now, and though I want to make love to you with all my heart, I don't want to hurt you more." Mustang's fingers were lightly stroking the smooth curve of the boy's lower back through his nightshirt. Then he gave a soft inhalation of sheer lust. Al was hardening against his belly, the young hot length, smaller than his own, but promising more as he finished growing, made him feel faint and light headed.

"Would… Would you think terrible things of me if I told you, I wish you would? That the idea of feeling your warmth makes me happy? That I would like very much to feel your heat inside me? I… I … I can't promise you my love, but I would like very much to give you my passion." Pink cheeked, Al laid his head against the man's chest. "I don't understand it myself, but I would like very much to make love to you too. I know it's selfish of me, but… but… When you touch me, I don't hurt so badly. That maybe if you can still love me after knowing what I have become, there is hope for me yet."

Mustang struggled not to cry from Al's hesitant words. "I would never think terribly of you. Never. And I would be honored to accept your passion. And you are a wonderful, beautiful person, Alphonse. Adolescence is never easy, and yours has been harder than most. I would be proud to become your lover, for however long it lasts." Though Mustang knew he was making a terrible mistake for more than one reason, he was helpless to deny Al this. The boy needed it for his own self-esteem and Mustang would give anything for that. But Al was only fifteen, and his lust for him was dismaying in its intensity. And he knew the boy was in love with his brother. There was a very good chance that Ed would come home and discover he'd rather take his brother as his lover and damn the whole world than lose him.

Even as Mustang's mouth was coming down, Al's was rising, and the man discovered that the young boy's mouth was even more hot and sweet and exciting than he'd dreamed of.

…………………………..

For the rest of the weekend, all Al did was eat, sleep, and make love. Mustang was a tireless, inventive lover, and he made the boy scream with pleasure. When Monday finally rolled around again, Al wasn't sure he could walk straight, but Mustang smiled, kissed him slowly, then took him to HQ with him, where he had Al fill out the paperwork to become a civilian consultant and assistant. This allowed Mustang to keep the boy close at hand, and actually was beneficial. With Al beside him, he was too proud to avoid work the way he used to. He couldn't bear to see the look of censure that he knew would appear in those beautiful bronze eyes. Al never shirked his duty, and now that Mustang was his lover, he couldn't either.

However, this didn't stop him from picking the boy up out of his seat and cuddle him on his lap behind his desk.

"Roy…" Al breathed, switching from industry to passion as quickly as if a switch was thrown. Mustang was such an exciting man.

Mustang silenced him with hot wet kisses, shoved the boy's shirt up, and fondled those sweet and sensitive peaks with his thumbs. God, Al was so responsive to touch! Al moaned into his mouth, eagerly returning each and every kiss, rocking on the man's hardened length as his own young cock swelled and began to leak. Mustang tore the boy's pants open, tenderly caressing and stroking that velvety heat. Al gave a squeal into his mouth, and his fingers flew to Roy's buttons, frantically opening both the uniform jacket and the white undershirt. If Roy kept this up, he would come quickly, and he didn't want to soil that impeccable uniform that looked as if it was designed for the man's hard lean body and made him dizzy every time he looked his way.

"Quickly," Mustang panted harshly, breaking the messy kiss and licking the delicate strands of spit off the boy's chin. When they were at home, lovemaking was usually slow and languorous, the way both liked it, but now, they had no time for that. Mustang lifted the boy long enough to pull his pants and shorts off, hand fumbling in his jacket pocket for the oil he knew he'd want before the day was done. Quickly, he thrust two slick fingers into Al's ass, swallowing the boy's heated moan with hungry lips. Al's hands were on his, transferring the oil to his own young fingers so that he could slick up the older man's throbbing cock. In the two days since he first made love with the boy, this was something they had done several times. And Al's body, fresh and sweet and still almost new, was amazingly elastic with just a little preparation.

Rudely shoving his paperwork to one side, he gently shoved Al face down on the desk. One hand spread the boy's rear, the other caressed his chin. Then with a long and easy push, Roy seated himself to the hilt in him. The finger's stroking Al's chin clamped around the boy's mouth the moment he thrust, muffling the frantic moan that such activity always brought. Thrusting again, he heard paper crinkling, and saw Al's hands fisting with helpless pleasure. Lowering his face with the second thrust, he bit the slim ribbon that tied Al's honey blonde hair back, and nuzzled it until it became a soft sweet scented cascade over the younger boy's shoulders. Muffled whimpering greeted two more pleasurable glides, and Mustang couldn't stand it. He quickly withdrew, both his cock and his hand.

Al gasped desperately, and looked over his shoulder, peering through his own hair. "Don't…" he moaned, a little more loudly than was wise. "Please don't stop."

"I'm not," Roy's voice was rough as he turned Al onto his back, pushed one thigh up, and fused his mouth to the boy's as he thrust into him again. God, the boy's mouth was intoxicatingly sweet under his mouth at any given time, but when he was _moaning _with pleasure, it increased the rare and wild flavor a thousand fold. "God, much, much better," he growled into Al's mouth as the boy locked his legs around the older man hips. Seizing Al's hands in his own, he pinned them over the boy's own head, mouth ravaging Al's with messy perfection, and he rode the boy with a series of deep, stabbing thrusts. Quickly, but not unexpectedly, Al's back arched hard, and his scream of climax was swallowed into Roy's hungry mouth as wet heat exploded between their bodies, thick and sticky and viscous, the boy's cock twitching deliciously against Mustang's bared stomach.

When Al came, every muscle in his body tightened up with such fierceness, that Mustang gave a strangled shout into the boy's shriek of pleasure, and with one last shuddering shove, he froze deep inside, feeling his spasming cock almost crushed with the force of the boy's orgasmic flexing. It was so tight, he could barely come, and with a sharp jerk, he ground himself deeper, and exploded. It was so good, so mindbendingly pleasurable, he rocked against Al, his groaning lost in the slick satiny depths of the boy's mouth. God, so good, so very, very good. Al was so…

A soft whimpering sigh escaped the man, and he relaxed bonelessly atop Al for a moment, stunned by the sensation the boy pulled from him each and every time. He finally took his mouth away, and Al began to breathe explosively. With a weak and apologetic grin, Mustang pulled out, both of them hissing at the sensation, and he pulled the boy into a seated position. Al's arms went around his neck as he panted, smiling dreamily up at his older lover, and laid his head on the man's chest. Mustang held him for a moment, his fingers combing through the boy's flowing hair, and then he broke away long enough to pick up Al's discarded clothes.

Al gave a breathless chuckle as Roy began to dress him as if he were a small child. "I can do that, Roy," he said his cheeks still flushed from their pleasure.

"Ah, but I took them off, so I should be the one to put them back on, and…" He gave a sharp indrawn breath as Al leaned forward and began to slowly lick the cooling semen off his chest and belly. He froze, Al's shorts still only to his knee, and watched the boy's pink tongue scooping his own seed. He waited until that amazingly flexible tongue had curled up a goodly amount, then he grabbed the boy's chin and pulled it up for a deep kiss, his tongue winding around all that sweet goodness that was Al's tongue and semen. "Mmmmm…"

Amazingly, he felt himself stirring again. "Alphonse…" He growled, hand dropping to fondle the boy's soft wet penis, and tingling when he felt it began to stiffen again as well. "Alphonse…" His hips thrust forward and he pressed their organs together, slick and sticky with both their seed and the remnants of oil. His big strong hand curled around both as he rocked and thrust, and Al's head fell back as he began to whimper. Pushing the boy back onto the desk like before, this time both the motions and the kisses were slow and languorous, the older man forgetting the dangerousness of their situation in the amazing pleasure the simplest of encounters with Al gave him. Mustang kept his hand pinned between their bodies, holding their leaking cocks together firmly as he ground against the boy. His other hand tangled in Al's loose hair, angling his head for deep and languid kisses.

The door opened unexpectedly. "Sir, about the Dell reports, did you mean…." Havoc froze in shock when he finally looked up from the paper; hand still on the door knob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,209

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 6

Havoc was shocked to find that Mustang had Alphonse Elric pinned to the desk, hips moving sinuously, the boy's bare legs hugging the man's uniformed sides as his superior officer kissed the younger boy deeply, his hand buried in wildly disarrayed honey blond locks. With a gasp, the man looked up, staring into Havoc's eyes in dazed shock. Mustang's lips were swollen and his face was flushed with passion.

Al squealed with dismay, looking upside down at the blonde man, his eyes glazed and lips puffy and tender too. He began to shove ineffectually at the hard body on him.

"S…sorry, sir," Havoc gasped and scuttled back, almost slamming the door shut.

"Oh, no!" Al cried, shoving at Mustang, who refused to release him.

"Mmmm... It's okay, Alphonse. He won't tell. Dammit, I'm so hard I hurt." He began to reluctantly loosen his grip on his young lover.

"I'm so embarrassed…" Al's cheeks were fiercely red, his eyes lowered as Mustang leaned up, hard cock resting against the boy's softened one.

The man sighed. Ah, the modesty of youth. And of Alphonse. They boy was a wildcat when they were alone in the bedroom, but he'd quickly learned he was almost painfully modest and shy about his own body. Being caught having half naked sex by Havoc had utterly mortified him. Mustang gave the boy several slow wet kisses as he put his shorts back on again. By the time the clothes were in place, Al was panting again.

"Oh, that was most unfair of you, sir," he growled, his cheeks pink.

Mustang only laughed as he used a tissue to clean his chest before closing his uniform again. One hand firmly raked up the covered length of the boy's renewed erection. "We should ache together, don't you think?" Al only squeaked when Mustang fell back into his chair, dragging the boy into his lap as he did. More luxurious kisses followed, as the general just couldn't keep his hands off Al once he started.

This time, when Havoc opened the door, deeming enough time had passed, he gave an almost aggravated cough to see Mustang cuddling Alphonse on his lap, kissing him with slow single minded intensity. This time the boy was too wrapped up in sensation to notice, until Mustang reluctantly dragged his lips away when the other man coughed.

Al squeaked and would have leapt off the man's lap, But Mustang merely tightened his arms around him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

"The Dell reports, yes," Mustang's voice was a little hoarse. "Come in, close the door and we'll discuss them."

Havoc rolled his eyes and did he was bid.

………………………………………

That evening Mustang was sitting on the couch in the study, Al dozing with his head in his lap. The boy was exhausted. Mustang had claimed him again as soon as they got home, and again, just now. With his belly full of good, delicious food, his body again full of Mustang's seed, and bonelessly relaxed by the prolonged after dinner sex in the study, Al had been unable to resist the siren call of sleep. So Mustang tenderly stroked his fingers through the boy's long blonde hair, and smiled softly as he watched his young lover sleep. God he was so beautiful. Despite the older man's long time success with a variety of beautiful women, astonishment still whapped him right between the eyes every time he looked down at Al and realized that sweet and silken body was his for the taking, that innocent and gentle soul belonged to him. At least for now.

The phone shrilled beside him and he snatched it up before it could disturb his angelic lover's peaceful slumber. "Hello?"

There was such a long silence on the other end that Mustang almost hung up. "Mustang??" Edward Elric's voice came through finally, filled with surprise. "What the hell are you doing at my house?"

Belatedly, Mustang remembered he'd had Al's phone line forwarded to his house as well. "Well, hello to you too, Fullmetal," he said dryly. "And I'm not…"

"Let me talk to Al!" Hardness had entered the older boy's voice now.

"He's sleeping, hold on…" But before Mustang could gently shake the boy awake, Ed went on, suspicion thick and deep.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house when my brother is asleep?"

"I'm trying to tell you I'm not…" Mustang began with exasperation.

"Who else is there? Are you _alone _with him?"

"This is my house, Fullmetal," Mustang snapped. "I had your phone line forwarded here."

There was another long moment of silence, then… "Why is my brother sleeping in _your_ house?" Mustang could almost hear the older boy's teeth grinding.

"Just after you left, Alphonse… well, he got a little sick. Apparently he hadn't been eating or sleeping much lately," Mustang couldn't help the censure that crept into his voice at Edward's negligence. "Just after he left the station, he collapsed and…" With a wince, the man held the phone away from his ear at the volume and force of Ed's shrieking.

"Is he alright?? I knew he was sick!! I knew I shouldn't have left him!! Is he okay?? Is he okay??"

"Relax, Edward. He's fine now. All he needed was a little good food and some rest, so I brought him here to be sure that he got both."

Al sat up with a yawn, his brother's voice having woken him, and Mustang's heart dropped. "Is that Niisan?" He asked sleepily.

"Al?? Al!! Oh, shit, let me talk to him!!"

Wordlessly, Mustang handed the phone to Al.

"Hello, Niisan," Al said, still too drowsy and sated to tense up now that he was finally talking to the brother he'd so terribly wronged.

"Al! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nii-"

"What happened??"

"Um, I just overdid it a…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick??"

"I didn't know and…" Al was beginning to get frustrated.

"I should never have left you!"

"But, Niisan, your orders…"

"Is that why you were talking so strange when I left?"

"Niisan…"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Niisan…"

"I'm coming home now!"

"NIISAN!!"

Mustang hid a smile. He'd wondered when Al would finally have enough.

"Al?" Ed's voice was low and subdued now, but the man could still hear him.

"You will stay where you are and finish your mission."

"But Al…"

"I'm fine. Roy's been taking very good care of me."

"Roy…" Disbelief colored Ed's voice.

"He's even put more fat on me, I'm so fine. If I'm not careful, I'll be as big as a house by the time you get home."

"You're calling him Roy?"

"Ummm, yeah. About that. I have something I need to tell you, Niisan." Al became uncertain and vulnerable now.

"Alphonse, wait," Mustang broke in using a low and urgent voice.

"Hold on, Niisan," Then Al turned to him, lowering the phone slightly. "Yes, Roy?"

Mustang bit his lip. He didn't want Al to say anything yet. He hadn't had enough time with the boy, and had the sinking sensation that once Ed knew they were lovers, he would put a halt to things. He wasn't ready. He would never be ready. But looking down into the clear and pure eyes of his young lover, he knew he couldn't ask Al to do such a thing. And Al would never condone keeping such a secret from his brother. Al was utterly honest and completely ethical. "Never mind. I'm going to go upstairs to the bedroom and give you some privacy." Long fingers suddenly covered the mouthpiece securely, and he dipped his head and gave Al a soft, tender kiss. "Remember you are _loved_." He whispered softly, eyes begging the younger man. Then he turned and left the study, closing the door softly behind.

Al paused, watching him go, his eyes moist. Mustang's gentle sentimentality towards him was always a surprise. Al had never guessed Mustang was capable of such sweet tenderness.

………………………………………

When Ed heard Mustang's voice over the line, he felt unsettled. Knowing Al had collapsed and was being cared for by the man in his luxurious home did nothing to alleviate those feelings. When he heard Al call his superior so informally by his given name, his heart sank. In the days since Ed had left Central, the inexplicable feeling of impending loss had not abated, and now they rushed back to the front of his mind tenfold. Especially when the line muffled, and he wondered what was so private that Al felt compelled to cover the phone. He swallowed dryly and began to feel afraid.

"I'm back, Niisan," Al said, his voice… tender.

"Al…" he began, fighting a sudden bout of nausea.

"Niisan," Al said in a low voice, interrupting him, "I just want to say again how sorry I am for what I did to you…"

"Stop right there, Al," Ed did a little interrupting of his own. "Don't you dare say another word about force or any other shit like that. You _did not _force yourself on me, got it? I know… maybe I might have seemed a little… off, but that's only because I haven't been handling things well."

"You shouldn't have had to worry about 'handling' anything, Niisan," Al said, his voice thick with tears. "Least of all me!"

"Al," Ed was begging and he knew it and didn't care. He was losing his brother, he could feel it. "Listen to me. You need to know…"

"But I do know, Niisan," Al broke in, a fine edge of desperation to his voice. Oh, this was so hard even now. "It took me a little while, but I finally saw how… distasteful… my, ah…" He choked back a sob. "My eagerness was to you. And for that, I am truly sorry. When you get home, I will really be a brother to you, I swear it."

"Al…" Ed's voice was trembling.

"Niisan, you need to know something," Al coughed softly, struggling to regain his composure. "Roy and I… We… I'm sleeping with him now. So you don't have to feel obliged to ease my… needs anymore. Okay? Now when you get home, I can really, really be your brother, instead of… making you feel you have to take care of me that way. Now, you wont have to. Okay? Please, please forgive me for taking so long to see what I was doing to you for so long. I'm so, so sorry, Niisan."

Ed was overcome with pain and rage, but was not about to unload on his brother. "Al," he whispered, stricken. "Do… do you love him?"

Al was silent a moment. He had really expected to be overwhelmed with Ed's trademark screeching about that 'bastard' and how the man was taking advantage of his little brother, etc. Not this… painful whispering question. He closed his eyes, once more struck by how he had abused his brother's generous love. _I'm so sorry, Niisan!_

"I care a great deal for him," he finally said when he knew he could control his tears. "But I'm not in love with him. Not yet anyway. He's been very good to me, very gentle. He says he loves me and has been taking very good care of my… needs. I know that with just a little more time, I can love him back like he deserves."

"Are… are you going to live with him now?"

"Only until you come home, Niisan. When you return, I would like very much to stay with you… if that's okay with you, of course. I promise I'll keep my lips and hands to myself. I promise."

"Al…" Ed's voice was hoarse. "I love you, Al. I swear I'm just waiting for you to come of age. I want you. I've always wanted you, and I always will want you."

Al felt shattered by his brother's words. "Why… why are you doing this, Niisan? Do you hate me now? Forgive me! I'm so sorry I put you through this! I swear! Oh, Niisan, please forgive me! You won't ever have to… to… keep me from burning ever again! You wont have to ever calm me down with your mouth or anything! I swear!"

"Hate you??" Ed gasped, horrified. "Al, I _love _you! I was just afraid that if anyone found out about us, they would take you away from me. But fuck them! Fuck everyone! If anyone takes you away from me, I'll just take you back! Please believe me, Al."

Al was crying now. "Niisan, stop! I saw your face those last few days! And that last night, you were afraid, weren't you? Because whenever you have to leave me, I always got so desperate for you. I heard your sigh of relief when you thought you didn't have to 'take care' of your poor oversexed little brother! You were glad you didn't have to take me in your mouth. You were grateful. I heard you! I'm sorry… so sorry, Niisan. Oh god. I have to go! I have to go! I love you, Niisan! Forgive me!"

Ed was left holding a dead line, eyes stunned, and then the tears finally came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst, Lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,100

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 7

As soon as Ed hung up, so did Mustang. He'd been shamelessly eavesdropping on the speakerphone in the bedroom. Then he was out the door and down the stairs in a flash, to pick Al up off the study floor where he lay shivering and sobbing in remorse. He scooped him up and carried him back upstairs into their bedroom, and laid him in their bed. Long before the boy stopped crying, Mustang had them both naked and snuggled deep into the comfort of the sheets and quilt, holding his young lover tightly and softly stroking his hair and shoulders.

Mustang was aching. Ed had certainly made a mess of things, in his typical Ed-like fashion. But he loved his brother and Mustang was sure he would come for Al as soon as he was able to. And Mustang would lose this sweet and loving boy forever. Once Al realized that Ed really did want him, the boy would never make love with Roy again. And when that happened, Mustang's heart would break. But until then, he would hold Al close and love him as long as he could.

As soon as Al stopped crying, Mustang was kissing him urgently, caressing him wildly to bring the boy to his customary fever. As restrained and demure as Al was in day-to-day life, he was a wild and passionate lover in the bedroom. And so easy to trigger. Mustang very quickly had the boy moaning and writhing, his tears and grief temporarily forgotten.

"Do you want me, Alphonse?" He asked in a thick voice.

"Yes, yes!" Al gasped frantically.

"Then show me."

Al pushed him onto his back, eagerly attacking the older man's body with lips, teeth, tongue and hands. Mustang had taught him well, and Al was a quick learner. Soon Mustang was gasping in pleasure, hips bucking helplessly. Then he gave a long hot groan to feel the liquid fire of Al's mouth engulfing his throbbing cock. By the way the boy was greedily deep throating him, Mustang knew he would not be able to hold out for long. The pleasure was excruciating. Fumbling on the nightstand, the man's shaking hands spilled almost half of the oil over himself before catching Al's thigh and pulling his lower body towards him. When the man's slick fingers plunged deep, Al jerked his head up with a gasp, delicate strands of saliva stretching between his lips and Roy's cock before snapping.

"Want you," Roy growled heatedly. "Now!" This time, he pushed Al onto his back, urgently shoving the boy's knees almost to his chin before thrusting deep and hard.

Al gave a shocked gasp at the man's abrupt and painful penetration, but Roy stabbed him again, deeper, harder, and hit the boy's prostate dead on. Al gave a strangled cry, his vision blurring. His young cock twitched and spat a blossom of hot seed against the older man's belly. Another violent thrust and this time Al screamed as he came abruptly; hot thick and white, some reaching the underside of Mustang's chin. Still, Roy showed him no mercy, plowing almost brutally through the boy's orgasm. But Al's climax was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mustang growled loudly, thrust violently one more time, and came hotly, shoving against the boy's aching body to milk every last drop of sensation from him. His hips jerked hard against Al's rear as he worked himself completely through his own orgasm. Then he abruptly collapsed, almost smothering the smaller body below his.

"God, Alphonse… I love you. I love you…" Mustang was moaning softly, barely coherent. He pulled out with a groan, and missed the boy's flinch. Then he drew Al tightly into his arms, and gave him a wet and sated kiss. "Love you…"

Stunned and shaken by Roy's violent passion, Al hesitantly returned the embrace, melting slowly under the man's softly whispered words of love. The last thing he remembered was the feel of Mustang's heavy hand moving slowly through his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………..

If their lovemaking had been frequent before, it was nothing compared to how it became after Ed's call. Mustang became insatiable. Al's youthful vigor was hard pressed to keep up. Numb with exhaustion and satiation, the boy would hover on the edge of sleep and wonder where Roy found the stamina and endurance.

Mustang woke the boy long before dawn, to a feverish passion. Again he took him, deep and hard and needily. Al stumbled down the stairs, half awake and a little sore for their activities. And it got worse from there. Every time Al turned around, Roy was reaching for him, touching him, kissing him, firing up the boy's ever ready passions. He almost pinned the boy to the car's cushions, uncaring that Havoc was sitting red faced in the driver's seat and Roy kissed him all the way to HQ. Fury almost walked in on them during mid morning break when Mustang had pushed Al over the desk, pulled his pants down, and took him quickly from behind, murmuring words of love and hot kisses to his neck and ears. During lunch, the man toyed with Al's cock for almost an hour, quickly sucking him off just before the gang came in from their own lunches. Just before the day was over, Al was trotting back from delivering a stack of papers to the main office, when Mustang pounced on him, drug him into a broom closet and had his way with him once more. Hawkeye got to see a wet and passionate kiss as they were leaving the building, but she was so shocked, she didn't have time to jump Mustang before they were sliding into the car for another kiss filled ride home. Mustang took the boy twice more before bedtime, where he spent hours making love to him yet again. He woke him in the dead hours of the night, claiming that poor overworked body once more, and then again the next morning. This went on for three days, and Al was in so much pain, and was so tired, he could barely see straight, much less walk. He wandered around HQ in somewhat of a daze, no longer able to feel much pleasure at all when Roy would pounce. But the man's fever was so great, he didn't notice this at first.

Not until the night of the third day, after he'd carefully oiled them both up, for he himself was a little sore, and had thrust gently into the boy's body, intent on slow and seductive pleasure this time, Al gave a very different kind of whimper than normal. Mustang sighed contentedly, and thrust slow and deep twice more, feeling the boy tense each time. Mustang shook off his golden haze of pleasure and looked, really looked, at Al for the first time in days.

Al was on his back, one hand fisted, white to the knuckles in the sheet. His body was taut as a bowstring, his legs quivering slightly as they brushed up against the man's sides. He head was turned slightly to the side, eyes closed, crystalline droplets shimmering on his thick copper lashes. He had dark circles under his eyes, his nostrils flared delicately, and his lip was swollen and a drop of blood was trickling down his chin, from him biting it at Mustang's initial painful thrust, as gentle as it was. He had his other hand stuffed into his mouth, to muffle any further sounds that might escape his chapped and sore lips.

"Alphonse?" Roy asked huskily. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Al jerked his fist from his mouth, turned and smiled up at his lover with trembling lips. "Nothing, Roy. It just feels… really good."

Al couldn't lie to save his life, and Roy hesitated, running a hand up Al's right inner thigh, and he felt the roughness of what had been silky soft and smooth skin. Mustang had taken him, only opening his pants enough to free his older and bigger erection so often the last three days, the boy's inner thighs were reddened and painfully abraded. Shocked, his hips jerked, and Al _winced._ To his horror, the man realized he was _hurting _his young lover; giving him pain instead of pleasure.

With a sickening sensation, he took stock of the situation. Besides that one night with Ed some time ago, Al had been receiving a cock, namely Roy's, who was anything but small, for only six days. That sweet and tender, young and almost brand new body simply could not keep up with the older man's rapacious and constant sexual demands. And with horrified retrospect, Roy knew he hadn't exactly been gentle many times.

He withdrew as gently as he could, but Al couldn't contain a flinch, and a small whimper of pain burst from his lips. His heart somewhere around his toes, Mustang tenderly drew the boy into his arms, kissing his temple softly. "Oh, Alphonse, I'm so sorry, love. Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" Without waiting for an answer, he softly kissed the boy's face, and stroked that body very, very gently. Then, to his amazement, a soft snore rose up from around his neck. Al had fallen asleep.

The boy was so wiped out, he didn't even stir when the man turned the bedside lamp on, drew the covers back, and inspected his body. To his shock, he realized Al had lost weight again, and he was pale. Several finger shaped bruises marred the flesh of his thighs and buttocks. With tears in his eyes, Mustang realized that he'd been abusing the boy; using him constantly to the point of pain, and not allowing him enough sleep and food. He pet Al with a trembling hand most of the night and did not sleep.

……………………………………

Five days later, having been enforced into a short leave of absence, Al was full as a tick and very well rested, and very, very frustrated. Since that night that Mustang realized he was hurting him, he hadn't so much as lightly caressed the boy's cock. Thanks to Mustang, he was used to frequent sex, and liked it. Al had completely recovered from his overexertion, and was eager to pick up where they left off. But when Roy got home from work, he smiled, gave Al a few deep and urgent kisses, and when the boy moaned into his mouth, and arched against his body, the man pulled away and told him goodnight.

Al was stymied. He wanted to make love, but Roy had always been the instigator in their relationship. And after the fiasco with Ed, Al had a hard time initiating sex. He was always so afraid his affections would be too much, and not be welcomed anymore.

But the next morning, he bit his lip, bit the proverbial bullet, and woke Mustang by squirming against the older man's body, stroking his face and kissing his lips, feeling hot and urgent. Groggy, the man returned the wet kisses, jerked him against his hard body, and slid a hand between the boy's legs. Al moaned in pleasured relief. Ah, so very good. His hips thrust against Roy's hand.

"No!" Roy suddenly snarled, shaking the sleep from his head. He thrust the boy off him sharply, got up abruptly and strode to the bathroom without so much as a tender glance or soft good morning.

Al was crushed. Face white, he slipped off the bed, hastily got dressed, and fled the bedroom as quickly as he could.

When Mustang came out of the bathroom, he grimaced to see that Al was gone. What had possessed him to snap at his young lover like that? As if any of this had been Al's fault. And the look on his face when Roy got out of bed! He got dressed quickly and went in search of the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. When he heard Havoc honking out in the drive, he felt frantic. Where was Al? Had he left?

But Al came tearing down the stairs, dressed and ready for work. He gave Mustang a hesitant smile as he slid past him and fled out the door. Mustang watched him go regretfully. Oh, he would have to make this up to the boy somehow. By the time he'd locked the front door, Al was already in the car. With Havoc driving, he was hesitant to broach the subject of this morning's events, and Al just stared out the window anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,129

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 8

When they got to HQ, there were reams of papers waiting for them. Before anyone could say a word, Al whisked a stack of them off to his little desk, where he worked industriously, and refused to lift his head once, unaware of the agonized glances Mustang frequently threw his way. But everyone else was aware of this, realized all was not well in Mustang's new little family, and the atmosphere was very subdued that day. When the midmorning break rolled around, Mustang glared at everyone in the room, and there was a minor stampede for the door; even Hawkeye was beating feet out of there. Finally, he was alone with Al, who rose from his desk, flashed the man a wistful look, and began to move to the door too.

In a flash, Mustang was out of his seat, around the boy, and stood with his back to the door. "Alphonse," he said, clearing his voice awkwardly, "about this morning…"

Al grabbed his own ponytail, pulled it over one shoulder and began to quickly run it through his hands, classic Al-unease. "I'm sorry, sir," he whispered, stricken.

"Sorry?" Mustang echoed, surprised. "For what?"

Al's eyes were glued to the floor at the man's feet. "For letting you down."

"Letting me down?" Mustang began to feel foolishly like a parrot. "How…"

"I know… I know my body has disappointed you. I should have tried harder to overcome the pain. I've spoiled everything by being weak. I'm so ashamed. And… and… this morning… I'm sorry I didn't control myself. I thought I'd learned my lesson with Niisan, but I guess I haven't. I know I shouldn't have touched you like that this morning. I'm sorry I didn't control my… needs better. But… but… if you'll just give me another chance, I'll do better, I swear. I'll make you like me again, if… if… if you want… if… I'll try harder… I swear… please forgive me… give me another chance… please sir…. If I lose you too… drive you away… like I did Niisan…. Don't know what I'll do… Please… another chance… please…" And Al was crying too hard to go on.

Cold shock spiraled through Mustang's body, freezing him to stone. Every word that spilled from Al's pale lips fractured his heart until the boy began to beg, when it shattered completely. How could he have done this to the boy? He was still so fragile from Ed's foolishness, and Mustang had done almost everything he could this morning to reinforce the notion that Al was once again unwanted and unloved.

"No, Alphonse, no," he said in a wounded voice, lunging forward and crushing him to his chest. "God, please don't cry, my love. Please. You're breaking my heart. Your body didn't disappoint me. Mine did. God, lovemaking is supposed to bring pleasure, not pain. I abused you, Alphonse, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm the one that lost control, not you. And you did nothing wrong this morning. Please don't stop touching me, kissing me. I like it. No, I love it. I want it. I need it. Just like I love and need and want you. I… This morning, when I woke up and started to make love to you… I was afraid I would hurt you again. I almost lost control again and took you. I was angry with myself, not you. I love you Alphonse. I love you. I'd marry you if I could. It's you that should be giving me another chance. Stop crying my love. I love you, I swear. So very much that sometimes I want to die when I look at you. God, I love you, Alphonse… every sweet, tender, delectable inch of your body. You drive me crazy, to distraction and I just want to make love to you until we die of it. Please forgive me and stop crying, please love. Please. I love you. I love you..."

Alphonse had actually stopped crying fairly early on in Mustang's remorseful rambling. He stared up at the man that was holding him so tightly, running his fingers through his hair until the band broke and Al's honey blond hair cascaded over his shoulders. Mustang had bent slightly, tears leaking from his eyes as he pressed his cheek to Al's, lifting the boy's feet off the ground, and nuzzling him tenderly. His heart burst with joy. Mustang did love him! Would marry him if he could! Al's arms crept around the man's neck and he silenced his lover with a deep kiss, taking advantage of the man's open mouth to curl his tongue inside gently.

Mustang gave a muffled groan, staggered back and fell onto the couch with him. He caressed Al's side tenderly, kissing him slowly, wetly, shivering at how close he'd come to driving his young lover away with his own brand of foolishness. Oh, how Ed would laugh!

Their lips parted for a moment, and Al found himself straddling Mustang's lap. They stared at each other solemnly for a moment, then a small tender smile curled the corners of the boy's mouth, making Mustang melt.

"I love you, Roy Mustang," he said softly, then bent his head, and Mustang, his heart bursting with joy, returned each kiss eagerly, running his hand up Al's velvet back under his shirt. He loved the feel of Al's fingers tight in his dark and glossy hair, the feel of those soft and silken lips on his, that sweet and honeyed breath in his mouth. God… so sweet… so pure…. So… so… Alphonse!

The door was flung open with a bang, and the sound of screeching metal broke into their passionate embrace.

"Dammit, I told you we were not to be disturbed…." Mustang looked up into the cold and furious yellow eyes of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

After his phone call with Al, it took Ed only eight days to wrap up his mission. He'd been ruthless, he'd been underhanded, sneaky, and more than a bit illegal. But he got the job done. Then he caught the first train back to Central, desperation in his heart. Al had said he could love Mustang with only a little bit more time. Ed didn't think he could bear losing his brother. Fuck, he'd made a real hash of things. He'd let his fear and worry of what the world would think color his actions to the one person, the only person he could love. And now Al thought he'd been forcing himself on Ed. He thought Ed didn't want him. But Ed did. God, he wanted Al with a passion and desire that sometimes scared him.

He'd always wanted his little brother; even when they were children. At the time, the older boy hadn't known why, but he'd felt driven to drive the other little boys and girls of Resembool away from them, keeping Al close to his side. And he made sure that he was all that Al would ever need. They'd held hands, and kissed in the trees behind the house in the summer. They'd gone swimming in their private little swimming hole about a mile from the house, naked and laughing and giggling, and touching until they fell onto the grass next to it, moaning and panting softly, as they kissed. The scent of Al had always driven him a little crazy, and when his little brother had a nightmare, it had been Ed, not Tricia, that had pulled him, sniffing and tearful, into the older boy's bed where he would hold, and stroke and kiss him until Al fell asleep in his arms, smiling and at peace. They went everywhere and did everything together. And when Ed stumbled across some of his absent father's more… interesting textbooks, it was Al he thought of. And it was Al he took into his bed that night, startling the little boy by changing the heat and texture of their kisses and caresses. And found he liked putting his tongue in Al's mouth very, very much. And like the taste of his brother's in his even better. And none of that had changed after Al lost his body. Ed needed his little brother's love, and had kept up their little private games as best he could. And when Al finally got his body back… whoa… But he'd learned several things over the past five years, and knew that if anyone found out how Ed felt about his little brother, they would take him away from him. And he grew scared and uncertain. And he'd reacted badly, leading Al to believe that he didn't want him anymore. That he was only 'handling' his brother's passions to keep from hurting his feelings. And god help him, at some point along the way, Ed had convinced himself of the same thing.

It wasn't until Al's had spoken so softly and shamefully on the way to the train station that Ed started to realize what he had done. And their phone call… when Ed learned that Al had turned to someone else to satisfy the fiery urges that Ed had fanned into flames so many years ago, and had taught to love so much… just to be able to keep his hands off his older brother, because he couldn't bear to 'force' himself on his brother anymore. Oh, how Ed had wept after Al hung up on him in frantic tears. He'd cried and wailed for a long time, scaring the meek old lady that had put him up during his mission. And then he'd gotten quiet. His eyes burned. He would take back what was his, that he'd scared away by his stupidity. He would get back what he had to survive. He would get Al back. He would make him understand that Ed… not Al… had been the one in the wrong. Ed would not surrender Al to Mustang without a fight. He would take back what was his. So he'd done whatever he had to do to ensure the success of the mission, and for the very first time in his life, didn't even care when he'd crossed questionable moral lines. Al's heart was at stake here, and he discovered that ethics were not as dear to him as his little brother. And as he bit his nails on the long and endless train ride home, he didn't regret so much as a single dirty underhanded thing he'd done in the last eight days. Not one.

Knowing their little house would be empty, Ed had bypassed it and gone straight to HQ. He would give his report to that damned, smirking bastard, and then go to his superior's house, where he would begin to woo his little brother back into his arms. But he hadn't known that Al worked for Mustang now. They'd never gotten that far in their phone conversation. And when he'd found Fury and Falman standing guard at Mustang's door, when he'd been told that the General was not to be disturbed, he hadn't cared. He snarled at them, shoved them aside, and flung open the door… and froze.

Mustang was sitting low on the couch, and Al was straddling his lap. The man had his damned hands all over his little brother; one up under the boy's shirt, the other wrapped tightly in Al's loose and glorious hair. Al's arms were around the man's neck, fingers sinking into that crisp dark hair, and they were kissing. Hot, panting, wet, messy kisses, the kind that Ed had always reveled in with Al. The man's hips were flexing slightly, almost imperceptible thrusts against his brother's tender rear. It drove home, like a spike through the heart, that this man… this _bastard… _was the one holding Al now, kissing him, and thrusting into that sweet and tight and hot body at night. Mustang… not Ed. All that delicious passion and sweetly frantic need, and mindbendingly hot and slick and dark pleasure had once been his, but he'd pushed it all aside out of fear, and it had finally slipped through his fingers. He swallowed bile back in his throat, and dimly heard the protest of metal on metal as his automail hand crushed the brass doorknob of Mustang's office into a misshapen lump.

He barely heard Mustang's snarl about not being interrupted, as rage and grief warred in his heart at the same time.

Al, hearing his lover's furious words, pushed away with a squeak, and fell off the man's lap landing on his rear on the floor. He turned, flushed with both arousal and embarrassment, towards what he thought was simply one of the gang, and was utterly floored to find himself look upside down at his older brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,045

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 9

"N…N…Niisan!" He cried in dismay, leaping to his feet and urgently smoothing his clothes into place, willing his blatant erection to die. He didn't want Ed to see anything that would remind him of how he'd abused his older brother's generous heart. But strangely enough, though his cock would shrivel in a heartbeat if one of the other's had caught them, the sight of Ed… so beautiful, so strong and bright and breathtaking, well, the little friend between his legs began to have a mind of its own. With a hard slap, he coerced it into dormancy. "You… you're back early!" His heart sank. He wasn't ready to face him yet. He hadn't given himself enough time to marshal the thoughts and words he'd need to convince Ed to let him stay with him in the little house they'd used to live in together. He hadn't time to figure out how he would prove to his older brother that he could be trusted to keep his hands to himself.

"Yeah," Ed said in a strangled voice, unable to look away from him. "Took care of it before I came home, like you said." Finally, he pulled his eyes away from his brother, and what had just been warm and sweet and golden as honey turned to flinty, cold topaz gemstones as he gazed upon his superior officer.

"General," Ed's voice was clipped.

"Fullmetal," Roy responded, almost as coldly.

Al coughed, feeling the tension growing in the room. "Niisan, you must be tired after your work and the long journey. I'm sorry I don't have anything ready. I wasn't expecting you for another three weeks at the earliest. I'm gonna run back to the house and get everything ready, okay?"

Ed turned back to his brother, warming once more. "No, Al, that's ok. I know I am unexpected. You don't have to do anything. I ate on the train anyway. We can pick something quick up on the way home after I give my report… if that's okay with you."

Mustang moved smoothly to the door, had a quiet word with Havoc, who was waiting fearfully on the other side of the open door with the others, worried about what would happen now that Fullmetal had busted in on their boss frolicking with Fullmetal's little brother.

Havoc's head reared back as he stared in shock at his superior, then nodded, turned and left. Mustang closed the door on the others, shutting it as best as he could since the outside knob resembled a piece of slag now. He leaned against it and watched the brother's interact.

Ed showed all the classic signs of a lovesick boy, big yearning eyes, soft voice, gentle words… most un-Ed-like, even with Al, towards whom he'd always been softer. And Al looked as if he just wanted a hole to open under his feet and swallow him whole. He couldn't meet his brother's eyes, and he was pale again. But behind the younger boy's unease, Mustang felt a deep hunger directed towards the older boy, held carefully in check. And the man felt his whole world crumble around him. Ed would win. He held all the cards. He was Al's older brother, only surviving family member, and the one that Al had been head over heels in love with all his life, and still was. He'd been the one to give Al his body back, after their combined act had almost destroyed them both. When Ed walked out of this room today, he would take Al with him. And Mustang would lose the boy that he'd fallen so very hard for.

He hadn't been lying to Al earlier. If one of them had been female, Mustang would have put a wedding ring on Al's finger so fast the boy's head would have spun. But since they were both males, Mustang couldn't legally claim Al in such a way. The best he could do would be to wrest custody of the fifteen year old boy from his military, if underaged brother. And he would lose him anyway, even if the boy was of a mind to stay Mustang's lover. He'd listened in on their phone conversation a little over a week ago; Al would stay with Mustang only when Ed was out of town.

Well, Ed was back, and probably meant to stay. The older boy would likely resign now, just to get Al out of Mustang's hands for good. And Fullmetal had enough money squirreled away that he wouldn't have to work for some time if he didn't want to. He could take care of his brother in style, providing that Al would allow him to squander money that way. In the two weeks the boy had lived with him, Al had gently and indirectly let him know he didn't like Mustang's large and luxurious house. That he yearned for something smaller, cozier, more homey. Hell, Mustang had started looking over smaller properties with an eye to buy, just to please his young and thrifty lover. Looks like he needn't bother now.

His eyes hardened imperceptively. Hell,no. He would not lose to Fullmetal. He would play his cards close to his breast, and he would play to win.

"That's fine, Fullmetal. Do you have the written report? Yes? Then leave it on the desk. You're brother is right. You must be very tired to have finished so quickly. You should take Al home and get some rest. You can give me the verbal report tomorrow morning." Was that his voice? So flat and dead and emotionless? Yes, Mustang had rather earned his title of the coldest man alive, but this was a bit much, even for him.

Both boys looked at him in surprise. Ed gave a rather shark like grin. "That's very big of you, Mustang. Thanks. C'mon Al, lets go home." He reached out and grabbed his brother's hand, and tugged him out of the room, almost running the others down that were still hovering around in concern.

Al stopped and pulled his hand out of Ed's. "Wait, Niisan…. Roy… I have to talk to him. I'll be right back." And before Ed could respond, he ran past the others and shut the door behind him.

Mustang still stood where he'd been when they left, his head down. He heard the door open, and didn't bother to look up. "Hold all calls and interruptions," And was horrified to hear tears in his voice. "I just want to be alone for a bit."

"No."

He looked up, startled, in time to see Al fling himself at him. He caught the boy instinctively, gave a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Al kissed him. And he tasted salt in the boy's kiss.

"Alphonse…" He said, when Al finally released his lips.

"Roy, I… I… I don't want to go. I'm not ready… I love you."

He tightened his arms around him. "Then stay. Stay with me, Alphonse. I love you too."

"I have to. Niisan… He and I… Part of me needs him, Roy. With the air I breathe, I need him. Even if it's only as a brother. Will… will you love me anyway? Will you send the car for me tomorrow morning? I want to come back here and be with you as quick as I can, and running would take too long. Are… are you still my lover?"

Mustang kissed him this time. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"Remember the broom closet?" Al whispered wickedly.

Mustang swallowed and nodded.

"I think we'll need it tomorrow…." And with one more deep and needy kiss, Al was gone, plowing the others down as they milled around in confusion and concern.

………………………

Ed stood where Al had left him, only a few feet down the hall, staring down at his feet rather than look at Mustang's loyal subordinates; those people that used to be his friends too. But he had no illusions about them. They looked to Mustang. He would find no help or alliances there anymore. He hated that Al had run back to that bastard. Would he come back? But then he drew a shaky breath of relief to see Al running back towards him. He smiled at Al, and they began to walk down the hall together.

The silence between them was rather uncomfortable. And when they stepped out, they found Mustang's car waiting at the curb, Falman standing there. When he saw the boys come out, he opened the door. "The General instructed me to take you two home." He said quietly, watching both boys with a confused look on his face.

Al smiled, thanked him, and climbed into the car before Ed could complain or refuse, so the older boy just shrugged and climbed in too.

"Where's Lt. Havoc?" Al asked curiously. "Doesn't he usually drive?" Havoc had always been Mustang's driver since the boy moved in with him.

"Havoc's doing some work for the general elsewhere," Falman said stiltedly.

The ride home was painfully silent. Ed kept sneaking looks at Al. He looked different. Still achingly beautiful, still amazingly pure, but… different. He pondered it the whole way home, and finally figured it out. Al didn't look like a young boy anymore. He looked like a young man. And Ed wanted to burst into tears. It should have been him that gave Al that look of maturity, not Mustang. But Ed had been too scared and foolish, and had lost that to another man. As he'd lost his brother to another man. To Mustang. The fact that at least Ed had the honor of claiming Al's virginity was a hollow victory; Ed had ruined the earth shattering experience with his angst the next morning, with the unhappy result that he had punished his brother right along with himself. And what was one night compared to a dozen? Mustang had had his brother in more ways than Ed could bear to contemplate. Now, any time that they would try something new, providing that he could convince Al to submit now, he would always wonder… had Mustang done this to him already? And in a very strange twist of irony, Al was now more sexually experienced then his older brother. Ed had only that one night with Al, but Al had that same night, and so many more with a fearsomely experienced man. He simply would not allow himself to be cowed by any potential comparisons. Besides… Al had been in love with his brother for far longer than he might possibly be with the general. Surely that had to count for something in the pleasure and passion department. Their arrival at the Elric residence saved him from his bleak musings.

And a most terrible sight met their eyes. The Elric house was burning. A fire truck had already arrived and was hosing it down effectively, but the damage to the place was considerable.

Al stood there, appalled, and then burst into tears. This was his first real home, the home he'd shared with his brother, the home where he and Ed had their one never to be forgotten night. Now it was ruined. Ruined.

Pale faced, Ed stood beside his brother, one arm tightly around him. The loss of their house hit him just as hard, for the same reasons. Now where would he take his brother? To the dorms? Hell no.

Unbeknownst to them, Falman had used the car phone and called Mustang the moment he saw the flames. Thus, when the truck finally doused the last flames, Mustang came up in another car, with Havoc driving. The man stepped out, saw the stricken tears on Al's face, and a strange look passed over his face. Havoc simply watched stoically.

When Al saw him, he gave a gasp, pulled free of his mesmerized brother, and ran into the older man's arms, burying his face in Mustang's chest and sobbing freely.

"It's gone!" He wept. "Everything's gone!"

It took a moment for Ed to realize what was going on, and by the time he watched his brother and his superior with cold and narrowed eyes, he had completely missed how Mustang had flinched at Al's words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Hiding From The Truth  
**Pairings:** Elricest, Roy/Al  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Incest, hard yaoi, angst, Lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,643

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** The Elrics' quest has ended, they are restored, and find a sweet and forbidden love. But when Ed begins to fear society's wrath, he pushes Al away and into the arms of another man.

Hiding From the Truth

Chapter 10

"Don't worry," Mustang was saying soothingly to Al as he kissed him softly. "We can rebuild it. At everything inside can be replaced."

"My armor was in there!" Despite being trapped in said armor for so long, Al had insisted on having it moved into their house. Not that Ed needed any prompting. He'd already made plans to have it shipped to their new house as soon as he bought it. After all, at one time, it had _been _Al, and Ed had spent countless nights kissing and caressing and making love with it at that time.

But for once in their lives, luck had been on their side. The armor had stood in one corner of the hall, and that part of the house had sustained the least damage. Other than a few scorch marks, easily buffed away, the armor was fine. Al asked Mustang to have it shipped to his house until the boys could get another. Naturally Mustang had readily agreed. There was little else in the house that was salvageable, but nothing that the boy's would cry over. They'd only been living in the house a few months before Al moved in with Mustang, and had as yet not really collected any sentimental or irreplaceable items, save for the armor.

"Now what, Niisan," Al asked mournfully, having returned to his brother's side after being soothed by his lover.

"I… I don't know…" Ed said helplessly. He really didn't want to take Al back to the dorms. He hated the dorms… too many memories of lonely nights. He'd never really felt comfortable making love with Al there when the boy was still armor. They didn't always get a private room, and the walls at the dorms were paper thin. Al tended to get noisy when he was aroused now that he had such a responsive body.

"Alphonse," Mustang said persuasively, "come home. Edward is more than welcome to stay as well, for as long as he likes."

"Hell no!" Ed burst out before he thought. There was no way he was going there. "We can go to the dorms."

"But there's not much room left there," Al said suddenly, looking strange. "With graduation a few days away, they are almost completely full. There are only a few single beds left, and none of them are together."

This did not suit Ed at all. Single beds always meant the barracks, which meant they would have to share a vast room with several other men, and he and Al would be separated.

"And how would you know this, Alphonse?" Mustang asked the question that had been hovering at the edge of Ed's mind.

Al blushed. "I… looked into it this morning, and that's why."

Mustang looked stricken. "I see…" he said in a low voice. Then he eyed Al. "If you think for one moment I would have tolerated you staying in the barracks, you would have been greatly mistaken, Alphonse Elric."

"Now just a damn minute," Ed said hotly. "Who the hell do you think you are to dictate to my brother whether or not he can stay in the barracks? He's not your prisoner you know." What the hell had this man been up to with his brother? Obviously something was amiss between the two of them, if Al had been looking into separation, but why a dorm? Why not come home? That point was definitely moot, because whatever problem had been between them this morning, they'd obviously come to some sort of accord. Al would never indulge in passion if he were angry enough to leave someone.

Mustang stepped right up to Ed, vibrating with anger. "I'm his lover, that's who," he said in a low voice meant only for their ears. "And no, he's not my prisoner. I would have found other accommodations for him. And you would agree with my reasons. You wouldn't be so quick to let Alphonse stay at the barracks either, since many of the men there have been trying to seduce him. Or didn't you know?" He turned his dark eyes on Al. "Didn't you tell him about the problems you were having?"

Al looked anywhere but at either man. "Ah, well… no…"

"Seduce you?" Ed almost shrieked, then lowered his voice at Mustang's hiss. There were still firemen and spectators. "Who the hell's been trying to seduce you, Al? And why didn't you tell me you were having problems with men at the barracks? Why the hell were you there anyway?"

Al gave his irate brother a meek smile. "No one really, and I didn't want to worry you. They never tried to hurt me, just made me uncomfortable. I have to pass the barracks on my way to the library, remember?"

Ed looked ready to explode, but Mustang stepped in. "This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. Al, come home. Ed, please come too. You can decide from there where you want to go."

"How about a hotel?" Ed asked desperately.

Al shook his head. "No real rooms there either. I checked. Graduation, remember?"

"Surely they have one room somewhere! Everything can't be booked solid!"

"There are a few single bed rooms still available, but the prices have gone sky high…" Al began.

"I don't care about money. We have plenty. And what's wrong with a single room? We've slept together countless times."

Al looked beseechingly at Mustang, who nodded and stepped away from them to give them some privacy.

"I can't… I won't share a bed with you, Niisan. I just can't."

"Why not?" Ed hissed. "Please don't go on about this 'forcing' crap again… Al, I told you…"

"Stop, Niisan, please. I don't want to go into this again here. Look…. I have made up my mind. You are my brother! And I will never, ever… make you have to… dammit… you know! And I can't sleep with you anymore. I just can't!"

"Fine, Al," Ed was getting desperate. He absolutely had to get his brother alone so they could talk, so he could show Al how he really felt, the world be damned. "We can just lay together. We've done that before."

Al blushed deeply. "Niisan… god, this is so embarrassing. I… well… I've gotten used to having a lot of sex lately, and… well… Roy and I had a bit of a misunderstanding… and we haven't made love in a few days. I can't trust myself to… to… No, I just can't. I wont do that to you ever again."

"Al… please… I want you… I want…" At Mustang's warning, he lowered his voice, but Al interrupted him, tears in his eyes.

"Stop, Niisan. I'm going home. If staying someplace else is what you just have to do, there's nothing I can do or say to stop you. But I cannot, will not stay in a place with you were we would have to share a bed. I can't. Forgive me." And choking back a sob, he ran past Mustang and Havoc and threw himself into the car, curling up in a ball and hiding his face in his knees.

Ed stood there a moment, stunned and hurt. _Al was going home. _ He wished he could just get through to Al somehow. But Mustang was right. This was neither the place nor the time for it. And trying to argue some sense into his brother here was only alienating them further. He would have to bite the bullet and stay at least one night with the bastard. How he was going to get through it knowing Al was sleeping with the man, he didn't know, but he would do it somehow. But just as soon as possible he would get some place that Al was willing to stay with him at, lock the damn doors, and fight this out if they had to. Al would be his once more.

"Coming, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked coolly, standing at the open back door. Havoc was already behind the wheel, and Falman had taken the second car back to HQ as soon as Mustang had arrived.

"Yeah," Ed said sullenly, following the man inside, Al sitting between them.

Al had turned his head away and was hiding his face in the man's side, Mustang's arm securely around the boy's shoulders. Ed kept his eyes glued the back of Havoc's head so he didn't have to watch his brother being comforted by someone else. And to the older boy's dismay, Mustang was coming with them, and not returning to HQ. Damn.

Ed was extremely uncomfortable in Mustang's house. It was big and spacious and ornate, with expensive furniture and art and knick-knacks; everything he wanted to give Al, but that his brother wouldn't accept. It was a bitter blow to find Al accepting it from someone else. Mustang showed him to a roomy, comfortable spare bedroom, complete with its own full bath. Then he whisked Al away, presumably to their bedroom, and Ed sat on his bed and felt sick. Then, feeling weary beyond belief, he went into the little bathroom and took a shower to wash the ash and soot and grime of travel away listlessly.

Back in the master suite, Mustang was loitering around in the bedroom, waiting for Al to finish doing the same. His conscience was trying to get the better of him. He would never forget the sight of Al's tears as the boy stared at the ruin his and his brother's home had become. But Mustang was a desperate man, and desperate times called for desperate measures. The boy must never find out that he'd had Havoc burn it down to try and keep the boy at his side.

When Al came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel around his slim hips, Mustang's breath caught. God, the boy was so damn beautiful. The lost look had finally left his eyes, even if they were still a little red rimmed. He smiled at the older man as he raked his fingers through his honey blond hair, glittering with drops of water. Mustang swallowed dryly. When Al shook his head, droplets flying everywhere, Mustang couldn't help but smile too, something easing in his chest. God, Al was so incredibly adorable and sexy all at the same time. He caught the youth against his body, pulling the towel from the boy, and threading the fingers of one hand through that wet hair.

"Alphonse," he said huskily, just before claiming Al's mouth for a long and searching kiss.

"Roy," Al breathed into the man's mouth, damp and deliciously slender arms twining around his neck, pressing his rapidly awakening body against his lover. The boy was breathless with desire. It had been so long and if Ed hadn't interrupted them, Al would have been boneless with satisfaction at least twice by now. Sex had quickly become one of Al's favorite pastimes. There was no guilt with Roy, unlike how it had been with Ed. And Mustang had absolutely no reservations about penetrating the boy's body, which Al enjoyed enormously. "Can… can we… now?" He begged softly.

Mustang was already pushing Al onto the bed. "Oh, yes. We can." He fell to his knees on the bed between Al's spread legs, eyes glued to that young, impossibly hard erection, clear beads of fluid already snaking down that quivering shaft in anticipation. He tore off his jacket and shirt, throwing them uncharacteristically to the floor. As he fumbled with his belt, he bent over and engulfed that swollen, leaking tip firmly in his mouth. It jerked hard.

"No… Roy... stop…" The boy gasped, pushing frantically at the dark head between his legs. "I'm gonna… not yet…"

Mustang released him with a groan, rising to his feet to tear off his pants.

Al moaned and thrust one hand between his own legs to grip the base of his visibly pulsing cock, strangling back his orgasm. "In me…" he whimpered. "Put it in me… I want you in me… deep… hard… Now, Roy, now!"

Mustang was frozen for a moment, his whole body tingling as he watched his young lover writhing on their bed, desperately gripping his twitching cock, demanding to be fucked. "My god…" Mustang groaned. He lunged for the oil on the nightstand, knocking the lamp off in his haste. Falling back onto the bed between the boy's legs again, he spilled half of it as he frantically lubricated his penis. The tube slipped out of his slippery hands with a curse.

Al sat up abruptly, grabbed the tube and thrust it gently inside his body, squeezing firmly. Oil bubbled up into a froth as he pulled it back out and flung it away. Then he rolled onto his face, lifting his rear enticingly. "Now, Roy, please…." His hips were rocking back and forth, his scrotum tight and high, and his cock hard and thrusting towards the bed in his need.

"Oh, hell no, Alphonse," Mustang said with a husky laugh, flipping the boy back onto his back. "I want to see your face when you come."

"But I want it deep," Al wailed softly, his hips bucking anxiously. "I need it deep."

"Oh, I'll go deep, my love. I promise you." Despite the urgency of their need, Mustang's hands were gentle as he pushed the boy's knees to his chest. Then he slid smoothly to the hilt in a firm, but tender thrust. He would never hurt Al again. He sighed in pleasure, hands trailing over Al's legs, leaning forward to kiss him wetly, tongues curling wildly.

Al tried to buck up, to deepen the thrust, make it harder, more satisfying, but Mustang's position over him made that impossible. He whimpered in desperation into the man's mouth.

Shuddering, Mustang withdrew almost completely, and thrust again, more forcefully this time, the head of his penis brushing against Al's prostate.

"Yessssss…." Al hissed. "Harder… please… oh god…."

Mustang gasped, and finally crumbled. He began to move wildly, trying to penetrate the boy's very soul with quick and hard thrusts. Eyes glazing, he focused on the boy below his body.

Al's head was thrown back, his hair a burnished mop against the blue pillowcases. He was gasping, panting and moaning, his skin dappled lightly with sweat. His stunning eyes were half closed, glazed bronze crescents of pleasure. He was writhing in ecstasy as Mustang worked him hard, his cock pounding against that sensitive bundle so deep inside his body, and a shriek escaped his kiss-swollen lips. "Oh god… oh god… Roy… I love you… oh god…"

Wet heat spattered Mustang's belly and chest. Desperately trying to hold back his own orgasm, because Alphonse was utterly breathtaking when he came. His eyes were blurring as his own peak rapidly overtook him, and it was hard to absorb the boy's pleasure; his own kept interfering. For Mustang, watching Al climax was even more pleasurable than the actual intercourse itself. Seeing the boy this way gave him exquisite pleasure, almost unbearable ecstasy. A low scream escaped the man's throat as his orgasm raced over his, his eyes flickering as he watched Al's sexual high crest.

Al collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath, ivory chest heaving, as Mustang groaned and eased to the side, his whole body shaking. "So beautiful, so exquisite, Alphonse, you are so magnificent."

It took a moment for the boy to recover, a blush suffusing his body at his lover's reverent words. With trembling fingers, he stroked Mustang's sweaty cheek. "Thank you, Roy," he said unevenly. "I really needed that. And you're the one that's magnificent, not me."

Mustang gave a soft, husky laugh, and drew the boy into his arms. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on this, my love." A soft tender kiss. "I love you."


End file.
